


My Collection of Obey Me! Headcanons

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Headcanon, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: Imported from my tumblr, @weebswrites :) Each Chapter is a new HC
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	1. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the brothers act when it's just the two of you (pg, mostly)

Lucifer

• simp alert ??

• he cuddles you a lot, wrapping you tightly in his arms and sniffs your hair

• is always the first to notice when you run out of shampoo / conditioner and have to switch (he orders a ridiculous amount of it so your hair goes back to the smell he’s used to) 

• If he can’t be holding your body then he’s at least holding your hand, or has a hand on your thigh somewhere

• can read you like a book, so whenever you’ve had a bad day he scoops you up and carries you to a warm bath

• he either sits in it with you or gives you space, whichever you prefer

• he’s had plenty of sexual partners over the millennium, but you’re the first person he’s let into his heart and see the deeper side of him

• is actively talking to Diavolo about letting you permanently move to the Devildom, if you want to stay, that is

Mammon

• tries to make moves on you all the damn time, but stops once you shut him down

• the fact that you’re genuinely in love with him for more than his looks (/ occasional money) baffles him, so he lets his sense of humor shine through

• loves making you laugh more than anything else in the world (even gambling !)

• his eyes are filled with genuine love when he looks at you, which often leads to you kissing him

• which may or may not get more heated, because it’s Mammon after all and he’s a damn good kisser

• you never sleep alone again bc he loves spooning you as you fall asleep

Leviathan

• f l u s t e r e d

• he’s more surprised that you’re into his looks than anything else, so when you climb on top of him that first night and press your body against him…

• before you know it Lucifer is knocking on the door because breakfast was an hour ago and neither of you were there, but it sure sounded like you were awake

• he’s an otaku, man has more toys than you can believe, and you’ll be damned if you don’t try them all

• but then once you’re done and you’re laying with your head against his chest he is soft, whispering how much you mean to him and how he’s going to treasure every second he has with you

• oh also when you casually repeat something about one of his games that he told you about earlier, his eyes are filled with such genuine and pure love for you, you swear your heart melts

Satan

• actually puts down his books to talk to you

• he confides in you, and you in him. you two can tell each other anything

• talks a lot about his thoughts, and you love getting to know his inner self

• when you aren’t uh going at it, you often hold hands. it’s a small gesture but allows you to feel connected when you’re working on things

• when he’s engrossed in reading, you often put your head on his shoulder and watch him read, sometimes stealing one of his hands to hold

• you run into him in the halls at school a lot, which turns into both of your favorite parts of the day

• people usually don’t talk to him much, because he’s Satan, but when people see the human running to him and wrapping him in a tight hug, a big smile and blush overcoming his face, his reputation changes

Asmodeus

• showers you in little kisses and compliments

• always has an arm around your waist / shoulder / etc, as long as he’s touching you in some way, he’s happy

• if you don’t have a hickey visible, he gives you one. he has to make sure everyone knows you’re not just taken, but you’re his

• gives you a necklace that’s a vertical infinity sign with a light pink pearl on the bottom because it made him think of you (this one lol)

• when you’re watching a movie, (usually ones from the human world), you’re snuggled under a blanket

• you usually don’t make it to the end of the movie

Beelzebub

• big hugs! wrapping you in his arms is the only thing that comes close to food on his list of favorite things

• I truly cannot stress enough the sense of relief and comfort that having you in his arms gives him

• the two of you always fall asleep together, intentionally or not

• it’s just, why sleep alone when you can sleep with each other? it’s so much warmer and happier

• sex isn’t a big part of your relationship with Beel, but when it happens it’s very good (you do oral a lot though)

• you go on picnic dates a lot and they’re genuinely the cutest thing ever

• he feeds you fruit and kisses you to taste the sweet juice on your lips

• you make his heart so happy, you’re honestly the best thing to happen to him in his whole life and he makes sure you know that (take that how you will)

Belphegor

• takes f o r e v e r for him to open up to you, but once he does he realizes that you genuinely just want the best for him

• you like sitting on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck as the two of you chat about your day

• you nap together a lot, so have become the masters of cuddling positions

• aren’t very intimate, at first

• like exploring woods together, and end up missing dinner a lot because you get lost together


	2. Taking You On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they’d do, where they’d take you, and how the night would end (pg, sexual and alcoholic implications)

Lucifer

• Is really confident about his ability to take you on a date

• Until it comes time to picking where to go, and what to wear, and what time, and -

• He asks Diavolo, because who else

• Diavolo gives him the perfect idea, and even lets Lucifer say he came up with it on his own

• He takes you to a nice restaurant, but not too nice because he knows you worry about him spending too much

• You go back to RAD after, and he takes you to his room to give you a gift (that he got! for you! he’s proud of himself for seeing something that made him think of you)

• He gives it to you, along with another gift ;)

Mammon

• The great mammon is the best at dates! Prepare for the night of your life!

• He takes you to the aquarium, and the two of you spend hours walking around looking at all the fish and holding hands

• You go a bar next and get dinner, spending hours there and you leave just a bit intoxicated

• By the time you get back to RAD, you’re a bit sobered up from the walk, so you head to his room

• You make out for a bit before falling asleep, limbs tangled together as you sleep

Leviathan

• He invites you to his room for the night and you guys binge a new anime that he’s been looking forward to

• It ends at 2am and you’re both in tears

• You’re both sleepy, and he gets nervous about where you’re going to sleep

• You grab his hand and lead him to his bed, laying down and pulling him down with you as you cuddle into him

• He’s blushing, but feels very comforted by your warmth against him

• You fall asleep quickly, in each other’s arms (he’s never been so happy)

Satan

• You go to the library, he has a book he wants to get and you have a paper to write

• You sit next to each other at a table, his hand on your thigh, thumb rubbing little circles against your comfort spot as he reads

• After a few hours you pack up and leave, heading to a small cafe the two of you love

• You get coffee (or your drink of choice) and chat about his book, he’s eager to tell you about it

• You discuss school and other things as well before heading back to his room

• You relax and talk for hours before spending hours doing other things until the morning

Asmodeus

• Shopping!

• He takes you to a boutique and the two of you pick out clothes and jewelry

• You said you weren’t going to get anything (because it was a bit expensive there), but Asmo takes note of everything your eye lingers on and goes back the next day to buy it for you

• He’s not going to sit back and let the love of his life not get everything they want and more!

• You end the night snuggling in bed, after a few rounds that is ;)

Beelzebub

• He hires a chef to cook for the two of you for the evening

• You both get dressed up and it’s so cute

• You ask if the chef can make your favorite dish from the human world, and luckily they can!

• Beel requests that as well, of course, as well as every demon world food he can think of

• You have a really fun night with him, trying his favorite foods and chatting about them and his memories with them

• Cuddle in his room after, and you fall asleep in his arms

• He can’t bring himself to carry you back because he doesn’t want to wake you up (and also you look so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep, he wants to watch over you and admire you)

Belphegor

• You stay in his room all night, hanging out and doing your own thing

• As long as the two of you are together, that’s what matters

• You chat from time to time about how things are going, either in life or with whatever it is you’re doing

• He’s slowly opening up to you more, beginning to trust you as he can sense you’re genuinely interested in him

• You have dinner together in his room, sitting close and holding hands as you talk about how annoying Lucifer has been (it’s more of him ranting)


	3. Letting MC Touch Their Demon Form For The First Time

Lucifer

• It takes a very long time for him to be open to the idea

• One day he gets an email with bad news and he’s so mad - boom. Demon form

• You walk in after your classes to check on him and he’s sitting at his desk, wings broadly behind his back and his head in his hands, frustrated grumbling coming from his mouth

• “Lucifer?” you say quietly, not wanting to scare him

• He looks up at you, eyes filled with a deep rage, but he settles a bit at your presence

• You walk over to stand next to him, putting your hand on top of his gently

• You then move to put your other hand on his shoulder, but he instinctively moves away, causing your hand to brush his wing

• A moan of relief leaves his mouth, and he looks up at where you’re standing

• “I- I’m sorry…I didn’t-”

• But he cuts you off, “No no, it’s okay my love” he said, voice still clearly angry but gentle towards you

• “Can you…rub my feathers? It’s…comforting” he asks, not used to showing weakness or his demon form to you

• You do so, slowly running your hands down his feathers, leaning in and pressing a kiss on the back of his head, directly between his horns

• Your hair brushes them, and you turn to admire them

• “Luc-” you start, but it’s like he can read your mind

• “You can touch them, just be gentle. Like you are with my wings” he whispered, voice already much calmer from your gentle touch

• You leave one hand stroking his wings, but move the other to his horn. You run your fingers up it lightly, fingertips brushing against the ridges before you return your hand to the base and repeat the motion

• He could have fallen asleep you were making him feel so relaxed, but he knew he had work to do

• He was humming softly in pleasure throughout this btw

• After a bit of this, he whispers “Thank you my love~ you can stop now if you’d like”

• After a few moments you do, turning him in his chair to face you so you can kiss him

• He smiles into it, and you stay with him until he’s done with his work

Mammon

• You’re drinking together in his room

• Originally you weren’t going to get drunk, since it was just the two of you, but one thing lead to another and here you were

• You were giggling together about something stupidly funny, tears brimming in your eyes

• A few hours pass, and it’s 3 in the morning. You’ve sobered up a bit and somehow found yourselves in a deep conversation, sitting across from each other on his couch

• You were telling him about your ex-boyfriend, and how he left you for someone else

• Mammon was enraged, “What a stupid human! Leaving you is the stupidest thing a stupid little human could ever do!”

• Suddenly he’s in demon form

• “Oh, shit Mammon I didn’t mean to make you mad…”

• He seemed a bit surprised himself, but there he was

• “Mah human…comere” he said, standing up and holding his arms out to you

• You obey (pun kinda intended), standing up and walking towards him, a bit hesitant to get too close since you’d never touched him in demon form before

• He pulls you into a hug, and after a few moments you feel his bat-like wings wrap around you

• They’re warm, and much softer than they look

• You relax into his embrace, and he sighs against your skin

• “I love yah, human”

• You exhale through your nose, not wanting to move a single centimeter from your position in his embrace

• “I love you too, Mammon”

Leviathan

• You’re in his room, watching anime from his bed

• It’s the last episode, and you’re both on the edge of your seats

• Then, it’s over

• Neither of you could have predicted the ending

• It was……horrible

• He was on his feet, screaming at the tv as something crossed your eyes

• It was…a tail? Holy shit…he was in demon form

• “Levi, babe, sit down” you said, trying to soothe him

• He listened, sitting down, but his hands were shaking he was so upset

• “Can I put my arm around you?” you whispered, not wanting to overstep

• He nodded, and you did so. You spoke calming words in his ear as you rubbed your hand up and down his arm, keeping an eye on his tail so you didn’t accidentally touch it

• You could tell your words were getting through to him when his tail rested on the bed behind you, wrapping around where you were sitting on the bed

• A silence fell between you, and you hugged him a little tighter

• “Can I…ask you something” he whispered

• “Always”

• “Can I…” he paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should continue, “put my tail in your lap?”

• “Of course” you whispered, your heart swelling with happiness that he trusted you this much

• You felt it lift off the bed and slowly rest in your lap

• You held your hands up a bit, not wanting to do anything too much

• “You can…touch it” he whispered, taking your hand off his shoulder and placing it on his taik

• It was warm under your palm, and you ran your hands down it, following the direction of the scales

• The two of you stayed like this for a few minutes, stroking his tail tenderly before he suddenly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against him as he spooned you

• His tail wrapped over your hips and rested in front of you, and you slowly took it in your hands, cuddling it a bit

• You fell asleep like that, and when you woke up the next day his tail was gone and he was back to his casual attire

Satan

• You’re in his room at RAD, chatting about the book he pre-ordered that’s supposed to be delivered today

• Suddenly his D.D.D. vibrates, and he looks down to check it

• He reads, then rereads, then rereads again

• “Satan…?” you ask

• “yoU’RE KIDDING ME!!” he explodes with a few more expletives, suddenly In demon form in front of you

• “Satan, what happened” you said, coming standing up but not moving closer

• “Th-the stupid bookstore isn’t shipping the books until tomorrow!!” he said, voice filled with rage

• “Shit…I’m so sorry Satan” you said, stepping forward a bit

• “No..stay away…I don’t want to hurt you…” he warned you, “I’m so mad right now I don’t know if I can control myself”

• You hear him, staying back, but watching him pace in anger breaks your heart

• “Satan~” you whisper, running over to him and wrapping your arms around him tightly

• He froze a bit, but quickly wrapped his hands around you back, giving you a tight hug

• Before you knew it you felt his tail wrap around you two, holding your bodies together

• “I…” he whispered, trying to think of an explanation for his actions

• “It’s okay…I understand” you reassure him, and he presses a kiss against your cheek

• “Can I feel your tail?” you whisper quietly

• “Yes” he responded, equally as quiet

• This was the first time you were even seeing his demon form up close, and you ran his tail between your fingers

• You slipped a hand to the back of his head, and ran your hand through the back of his hair. Your hand moved up more, resting a bit between his horns

• “You can rub my horns if you want” he added

• You do, moving your hand to one of his horns and lightly running your fingers along it

• He exhales against your neck, relaxing into your touch as his tail loosens around your bodies, your touch relieving him of the anger that previously ran through his veins like fire

Asmodeus (16+)

• He’s on top of you, grinding against you desperately and whispering degrading comments in your ear

• You let out a feral moan, fingernails digging into the back of his shoulder blades

• Suddenly his wings appear, and he looks down at you with horns

• You know you’re in for it

• “T-Touch my wings baby~ they’re extra sensitive the closer you get to the tip”

• You listen to him, carefully running your fingers against his silky wings

• He moans shakily against your neck, sucking a mark into you as your fingers trace light patterns against his wings

• “My horns too~” he whispered, smirking into you

• One of your hands flew to his horns, and your finger circled against the tip before swirling down to the base, and you let your fingers massage his horns

• He started thrusting into you, begging you to keep touching his wings and horns

• After you were done (it had been a few hours) he was still in demon form, and you laid together, your head on his chest as one hand played with his hair and horns, the other drawing patterns on his wings

• He whispered how much he loved you and how amazing you are at touching him as you fell asleep In his arms

Beelzebub

• You enter the kitchen to see your boyfriend turned away from you, on his D.D.D. with someone, so you quietly take a seat as to not disturb him

• Suddenly he’s screaming, “This is unacceptable!!! I want my partner’s favorite food damnit!! I will not settle for some demon world crap, I want the best of the best from the human world!!”

• His horns suddenly become visible, and you don’t know whether to stay and comfort him or sneak out and give him his privacy

• But you don’t have to decide, because he’s angrily tossing his D.D.D. onto the counter and freezing in place when he sees you, sitting there worridly

• “Honey…” he whispers, walking over to you

• “Beel…what’s going on” you ask, “Are you okay?”

• “I don’t want to tell you yet…it’s a surprise”

• You got up and stood in front of him, “Hug?”

• “Hug” he nodded, pulling you tight against him

• His wings were a bit lower than his brother’s, and you were careful not to touch them. You felt surprised enough you were hugging Beel in demon form, but you two had such a deep bond you knew you could trust him

• Almost as if he could tell you were being cautious of his wings, he said “You uh, you can touch my wings if you want..it’d actually feel nice…”

• “Oh…okay…but let me know if I should stop” you said, and then gently placed your hand on one of his wings

• You ran your fingertips across it, being very gentle as his wings felt a bit thin

• “They won’t break, they can’t” he assured you, and he pulled away a bit, turning around so you could fully see (admire) his wings

• You ran your hands over them, admiring the intricacy of their design

• After a moment he turned back around to face you, and leaned down to show you his horns

• “I’ve…never let anyone touch me like this…” he confessed, hiding his blush as he looked down to let you touch them

• You admired his horns for a moment before reaching out to them, gently running your hands over the rigid bumps across them

• After you had finished, you put your hands on his cheeks and lifted him up, pressing a kiss to his lips

• “Thank you, Beelzebub. I love you” you whisper, knowing he’d know how genuine you were by the use of his full name

• “I love you too, [Y/N]”

Belphegor

• The two of you are just about to nap in his room when Lucifer comes storming in, scolding him for something or other

• Belphie takes a minute to register what’s going on, but as soon as he does he’s out of bed in a blind rage

• “LUCIFER!!! SHUT!!! UP!!!” he yells, in demon form

• You wake him up, you suffer the consequences lol

• After a few moments Lucifer leaves, rolling his eyes as he closes the door behind him

• He turns around to look at you, and your eyes are visibly nervous at what might happen

• “Sorry…I didn’t mean to flip out. You know how I get” he explained, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly

• “You’re good” you reassured him, “come back and lay down”

• He did so, positioning himself a bit weirdly as to not touch you with his tail

• “Belphie…if you want…you can…well, you can lay closer to me. I don’t mind touching your tail” you say, knowing it’s more of a him thing than a you thing, but now knowing how to go about addressing it

• He stayed where he was for a moment, processing your words, before scooting closer

• He lays on his side next to you, and gently places his tail across your lap

• You don’t touch it at first, it just being on your lap was a huge step and you didn’t want to push it

• “This means a lot” you say, wanting to make sure he knew the trust he was putting in you

• He nods, and after a moment closes his eyes

• You do the same, placing your hand on your lap, just above where his tail lies, slowly moving It down to rub the soft hair at the end

• By the time you’re both asleep, your hand is wound inside the end of his tail, the smooth hair feeling good against your warm fingers

• Neither of you talk about it after, but you can feel the bond is strengthened between you


	4. Reacting to a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kind of hug where (female) MC smushes their face against her chest (some sexual implications)

Lucifer

• We all know Luci is a secret simp

• He b l u s h e s, very caught off guard

• “Uh..MC..I…uh..”

• “Just hug me, Luci” you whisper, holding him close

• After a moment you pull away, smiling at him

• He smirks at you, back to his normal dominant self

• “You aren’t smooth, my love” he teases, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you against him

• “Oh? Then why don’t you teach me~”

• He does, all night

Mammon

• You’re teasing him

• “MC, I’m a, uh, I’m a little low down here, though I’m not complaining…~” he alerts you, wanting to make sure you were aware of where his face was (bc he respects you 😤)

• “I know Mammon” you reply, tightening your arms around him a bit to reassure him that you knew exactly what you were doing

• Once you pull away, he playfully punches your arm

• “Mah human! You surprised me!”

• “I have to keep you on your toes somehow, mister gambler~” you tease

• He laughs, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and walking with you to the kitchen

• He sighed happily, “I love ya, human”

• You laughed, “I love you too Mammon”

Leviathan

• You think Lucifer blushed?

• Oh man oh man oh man

• Levi’s face was as red as Diavolo’s hair

• He couldn’t say anything, and you smirked cheekily to yourself as you held him against your chest

• You pull him away after a moment, blushing at his flustered face before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek

• “MC…” he tries to say, but is unable to find words

• You giggle, taking one of his hands and placing it on your breast

• He somehow blushes even more, but he’s a kinky mfer so once you guys get into it he’s a completely different demon

Satan

• He’s surprised but is definitely not complaining

• You’re wearing a v-neck shirt, so he tilts his head and presses a gentle kiss against you

• You blush, not expecting your confidence to be equally met

• He kisses up your chest and neck, and your hands hold his sides firmly

• He successfully turned the tables on you

• And would make sure you knew how much he appreciated your gesture

Asmodeus

• Not his first rodeo being in that position

• He’s still surprised though, you just walked up to him and there he was

• “MC~ I didn’t know you were ho-”

• You cut him off by smashing his lips against your chest, not wanting anyone that happened to be nearby to hear him

• “Asmo!” you whisper, lightly smacking the back of his head

• He pulls off you and looks into your mischievous eyes, matching your expression with excitement of his own

• “Well well well, why don’t we go back to my room and sort this out~”

• You lace fingers and walk to his room

Beelzebub

• He definitely doesn’t dislike it, but he was on his way to get a snack and now he isn’t

• “MC…what is this?” he asks, voice muffled

• You pull his face up after a moment, “Beel, these are your snack” you say, blushing a bit from being so forward as you gesture to your chest

• He smiles, “Oh!” he says, finally getting it. Mans is so pure someone give him a flower crown

• He leans in and presses a kiss to the top of your breasts, “Once I get a real snack maybe I’ll have my ~second snack~” he flirted, winking at you as he took your hand in his and walked with you to the kitchen

• You sigh, knowing your boyfriend’s love for food always came first, but appreciating that you knew he’d give you the attention you desired shortly

Belphegor

• Third member of the Blush Squad

• You only keep him there for a moment, not wanting him to get too uncomfortable since you weren’t a very physical couple

• “That..was uh…nice” he said, kissing your cheek gently, lips lingering on your soft skin

• “You can…do more if you’re in the mood…” you offer

• You make out for a while and opt for snuggling and watching a movie together, one of your favorite things to do


	5. How They Sleep (with and without MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they slept before MC, and how they sleep with them now

Lucifer

• I bet he sleeps on his back with his hands either over his stomach or at his side

• He’s so stressed constantly, even sleeping our bby can’t realx

• That all changes when you come into his life

• You curl up against him, intertwining your legs in his and resting a hand on his chest

• He doesn’t know what to do at first, he’s been ~in bed~ with plenty of women, but he’s never cuddled anyone seriously before

• You giggle, “Luci, wrap your arms around me” you instruct him, snuggling yourself into his arms

• He does so, and instantly relaxes when he feels the warmth of your body against his own

• You sleep in his arms every night, no excpetions

Mammon

• He definitely sleeps on his side, hugging a pillow

• He imagines it’s you

• Until one night you ask if you can spend the night with him, and suddenly he doesn’t need the pillow

• You change into just one of his shirts, and he blushes at how adorable you look

• “Get over here mah human, let the Great Mammon give yah a cuddle”

• You fall asleep in each other’s arms, him giving you little kisses on your cheek until you’re both passed out

Leviathan

• You sneak into his room one morning to wake him up and find him in the fetal position

• You smile at him, he looks so peaceful when he’s asleep

• You lean down and shake his shoulder lightly, “Levi…babe…it’s time to get up” you whisper

• He suddenly pulls you onto the bed with him, and you’re not about to complain

• You scoot between his curled body and intertwine your hands with his

• You drift off after a while and Lucifer has to drag the two of you out of bed at 2pm

Satan

• He’s on his side with his arms bent in front of him, legs also a bit bent

• He’s always slept like this, and usually on his own as well

• You’re hanging out late in his room reading, and as you get tired you rest your head on his shoulder

• “Satan…Can I spend the night here…” you say, adding yawn to your question to help your case (you’d wanted to fall asleep in his arms for a while but never found a good reason to ask)

• “Of course” he responds, putting your books on the ground next to him

• You kiss him lighly before laying down, watching how he naturally lays before putting yourself between his arms

• You whisper “I love you"s before drifiting off to sleep

• Bonus: You wake up and you’re spooning him rather than him spooning you

Asmodeus

• He rarely spends a night alone, but when he does he sleeps on his stomach

• You spent the night the first night after you two slept together, your head on his chest

• As you chatted for hours, you intertwined your bodies slowly, starting with your fingers as he played with them, until you were completely wound together

• He kisses the top of your head before the two of you drift off into sleep together, both getting the best night of sleep you’d ever had

Beelzebub

• He also sleeps on his back, but one leg is bent a bit over the other, and the opposing arm is bent beside his head

• You’re having a movie night one night and it ends around one in the morning

• You ask if you can just spend the night, and of course he says yes

• He lays on his back and you snuggle against him, his arm wrapping around you and holding you close to him

• You hear his heart beating through his chest, and it luls you to sleep

• He runs his fingers through your hair, gently kissing the top of your head before also falling asleep

Belphegor

• Also fetal position

• But it can change depending on if it’s a nap during the morning (on his side), or a nap during the afternoon (on his stomach)

• The first time you accidentally fall asleep in his bed, he admires how peaceful you look when you sleep

• He takes you in his arms, spooning you, the two of you being in the fetal position against each other

• You sleep for thirteen hours straight, and decide that you should sleep together as much as possible


	6. Reacting to Another Demon Hitting on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of jealousy

Lucifer

• He’s shocked

• You’re clearly on a date with him, he thought

• The other demon is your friend from one of your classes, and an angry rage ignites inside Lucifer when you’re happy to see your friend

• He isn’t about to appear jealous though, he’s Lucifer, after all, so he sits back and crosses his legs, watching the two of you converse

• You realize after a few sentences that he’s hitting on you, and you glance to Lucifer

• You can read him like a book, a skill you’d acquired after months of dating and communicating regularly with him (bc we stan communication)

• You’re secretly happy to see how secretly jealous he is

• “So, is this your boss or something?” your friend asks, eyeing up Lucifer

• “He’s my boyfriend~” you reply, laughing confidently as you reach your hand across the table to lace your fingers with his

• “Really? He isn’t who I imagined your type to be” he said, shooting another look at Lucifer, and your hands intertwined

• “He’s exactly my type, actually” you say, unable to hold back a smile as you decide to gush about your love, “He’s strong, caring, and would do anything for me. There’s so much more to him under the surface…I fall more in love with him every day”

• Luci could have married you right there, hearing someone talk to highly of him, especially the most important someone to him, sent a blush across his face

• He smirked at your friend, tightening his fingers around yours

• “Oh…Well I hope you two have a nice date then” your friend, smiling disappointedly at you before walking away

• You turned towards Lucifer as if everything was normal, which to you it was

• “MC…I love you” he stated confidently, pressing a warm kiss to your palm

• You saw in his eyes that he was incredibly touched by your words, and you got a little embarrassed at how much you rambled about him

• “I love you too, Lucifer” you answer him, looking deeply into his eyes

Mammon

• You had just sat down, he was ordering your food at the counter when he looked over and saw another demon talking to you

• This normally wouldn’t bother him too much, but there was something about the way the unknown demon was standing so close to you, hand resting on the table as he leaned slightly over you that set him off

• He quickly walked over to you, putting himself between you and the demon

• “Who are you? Talking to mah human?”

• “Mammon~” you whisper, grabbing his hand lightly to signal to him that you wanted him to stay where he was

• The demon took a step back, clearly a bit intimidated by Mammon’s confidence

• "I uh..I thought I recognized them, my bad”

• “MC…do you recognize this demon?”

• You shake your head, “I’ve never seen them before in my life”

• “Then why don’t you leave mah human alone, eh?”

• His arm doesn’t leave your shoulders (waist, hand, etc) for the rest of the day

Leviathan

• He isn’t surprised, someone as breathtaking as you with someone like him?

• You cut off the unwelcome demon’s advances, “I appreciate the flattery, but I’ve already found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with” you say, gesturing to Levi, “And I have no intention of leaving him”

• He blushes so hard, and you giggle at his cuteness

• “Whatever, your loss” the rando says before turning away

• “I still don’t know what’s so great about me, I’m just a stupid otaku” he sulks

• You drag his ass back to your dorm and present the 152 slide powerpoint you’d been working on with all the reasons you love him (there are more, but you didn’t know you’d be showing him then)

• He uh, may or may not cry in response to this, and he gives you so many thank you kisses your heart feels like it could explode

Satan

• He isn’t the avatar of wrath for nothing

• You’re reading in the library together, sitting next to each other on a couch

• The demon approaches you and Satan, and squats down next to where you’re seated. You don’t notice at first, and jump when you hear a mysterious voice in your ear

• “Hey baby~ You look awfully good sitting there like that~, why don’t you leave this loser and come with me, we can have some real fun~” he almost commands, voice low and dark

• It’s hard to find the words for how McFreaking Enraged he is

• He stands, taking one stride to stand in front of the stranger, and picks him up by the shirt, slamming him against the wall

• Heat is radiating off him, and he has to fight off turning into demon form

• “🅲🅰🆁🅴 🆃🅾 🆁🅴🅿🅴🅰🆃 🆃🅷🅰🆃, 🆈🅾🆄 🆂🅲🆄🅼, 🅾🆁 🅷🅰🆅🅴 🆈🅾🆄 🆁🅴🆃🅷🅾🆄🅶🅷🆃 🅷🅸🆃🆃🅸🅽🅶 🅾🅽 🅼🆈 🆆🅸🅵🅴”

• You’re thankful Satan was as protective as he was, and you watched with pride as he scared the actual shit out of the demon

• He shook his head in fear, to which Satan replied, “🆃🅷🅰🆃'🆂 🆆🅷🅰🆃 🅸 🆃🅷🅾🆄🅶🅷🆃”, and threw the demon off the shelf (the demon ran away and didn’t come within a yard of the library for the rest of his life)

• Satan returned to the couch as if nothing happened, and wrapped his arm around your shoulders protectively

• You snuggled into him and kissed his cheek, “Are we going to talk about the wife thing orrrrr” you tease

• “It’ll happen one day, and I just got so fired up I wanted him to know he had absolutely no shot of taking you away from me”

• You turn his head to face yours and kiss his lips, “I love you” you whisper

Asmodeus

• “Oh? And who are you?” he mocks, wrapping a hand quite low around your waist and pressing your bodies together at the side, “A friend of my loves?”

• The demon blushes, clearly embarrassed, “Oh, I uh, I know them from class”

• “And what class Is that? MC, is this one of your friends?” he asks, putting on the charm to the max

• “No, actually Asmodeus,” you say, stressing the name so the demon knew he was dealing with one of the strongest demons in the Devildom, “I’ve never seen this demon before in my life”

• “Oh, my bad, Sir Asmodeus, I mean, my bad, I’ll go” they stammer, quickly racing off as Asmo turns your body fully against his

• “Asmo! That was evil” you laugh, kissing him lightly on the lips

• “I have to protect my sweet love! I thought I stayed pretty under control, myself” he joked

• “Mmmhm, very. Didn’t scare him at all” you return the joke

• He kisses you, “Now let’s go my dear, we have our spa night tonight and we are not about to get a late start”

Beelzebub

• He knows you would never leave him, so he watches to see how it plays out

• You let the demon deliver his flirty pickup line, giving him your attention since you could tell he was nervous

• “I really appreciate that, but I’m already taken” you inform him, glancing over to Beel

• The demon is visibly disappointed and nods before walking away

• “Hey Beel” you say, walking back over to him, trying to gauge his mood

• “Hi my love” he says, opening his arms for you to sit in his lap, “I know you’re mine, I trust you” he says, confirming what you already knew

• You kiss his cheek, “I love you, Beel. So much”

Belphegor

• Didn’t think he was the jealous type, especially considering his general feeling towards humans, but boy was he wrong about that

• His eyes filled with a deep rage as he heard the demon you appeared to recognize hit on you, and when you didn’t immediately cut him off Belphie saw red

• You could sense he was about to explode, so you grab his hand and intertwine your fingers together

• “Sorry, I’m already with him” you explain, “And that isn’t going to change any time soon”

• It’s like you poured a bucket of water over him

• Hearing your words filled him with satisfaction, and as soon as you’ve shooed the other demon away Belphie has his arms around you

• “Not changing anytime soon, huh?”

• You kiss his cheek, both of you blushing

• “Not on my watch it isn’t” you tease


	7. Finding MC's Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve secretly been drawing them and they find your sketchbook

Lucifer

• He goes to your room to check on you and sees your sketchbook lying open on your bed  
• He doesn’t want to invade your privacy, but he can’t help but take a peek at what it is you’re working on  
• He’s seen you working hard on something for the past few days and has been curious  
• He steps towards your bed and looks down at the page  
• It’s him!  
• His eyes scan the page, taking in how handsomely you’ve portrayed him, sitting at his desk working  
• He smiles and flips the pages to see what else you’ve drawn  
• It’s all him ? Reading, cooking, talking, existing. You’ve captured him in every light  
• You walk back into your room  
• “Lucifer!” you gasp, rushing over and shutting the sketchbook, in denial that he saw the pages and pages of himself  
• “What did you see” you ask him, standing on your tiptoes to try to intimidate him  
• He debates whether or not to lie, but knows how strongly you value honesty and communication  
• “I saw a few, but, they’re all incredible, MC. You don’t have to hide them from me”  
• You blush, “I just didn’t know if you’d think it’s weird that I draw you so much”  
• He leans down and kisses you, gently, whispering “It’s not weird at all, it’s quite flattering actually” against your lips  
• You spend the next bit of time going through your sketchbook, showing him the sketches and explaining how he made your heart race

Mammon

• You two are chilling in your room on your bed, chatting about this and that  
• He reaches over to your nightstand and grabs the sketchbook, “Hey, human, what’re you always drawing in here anyways” he asks innocently  
• “Mammon no!” you try to grab the book from his hands but he’s already opened it  
• He goes silent, flipping through page after page of sketches and drawings of him, some colored, some not  
• “Mammon…I can explain…” you whisper, face red with embarrassment  
• He shakes his head no and continues flipping through each page, the silence in the room making you nervous  
• After he’s done looking he closes the book, “Mah human~” he says lovingly, and leans over and presses a kiss to your lips  
• “I shoulda known you were drawing The Great Mammon, what else would you draw?” he teased, kissing you again before returning the sketchbook to your nightstand  
• You giggle, “Exactly, what else would be so worthy of the pages than you?”  
• He teases you about it from time to time when he sees you sketching, but you know that seeing page upon page of himself in your sketchbook really struck a chord in his heart (sometimes he poses for you but tries to act like it’s just how he’s naturally sitting, but you both know that’s a lie) (and he looks at you with so much love in his eyes when he knows you’re drawing him, it fills your heart with such a warm feeling)

Leviathan

• He’s on his fourth hour of playing through a new game  
• You normally play with him, but it’s not MPG, so you’re just watching him and refilling the snack bowl for the two of you when it gets empty  
• One trip back you stop by your room and get your sketchbook and favorite pencil  
• You drop the snacks beside him and sit on his bed, beginning to sketch the back of his head and body looking at the monitor  
• He doesn’t notice at first, but during a scene change when the screen goes black he sees you sketching, glancing up at him from time to time  
• “MC, what are you drawing?” he asks  
• “Uhh…nothing really” you stammer, hoping he didn’t catch on to your obvious lie  
• He does, of course, and pauses his game to come look  
• You try to hide your page, but don’t stop him when he sits next to you and lifts it from your arms  
• “Babe…” he whispers, admiring the work you’d done in such a short time, before flipping a page back and seeing another sketch of him  
• “I just…you’re my everything, Levi, and sometimes I see you and I just, have to capture the moment” you explain  
• “These are incredible, why haven’t you shown me sooner?” he asks, flipping through page after page of your work  
• “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable, thinking I was always trying to draw you  
• “I appreciate that,” he says, stopping on a page to admire a drawing from a few weeks ago of him reading a manga, “You have so much talent”  
• He showers you in compliments and after a brief kiss, goes back to his game, resuming the same position he was in earlier so you could finish your drawing

Satan

• You were in the library on the couch, he was rereading a favorite book and you were sketching  
• You sat on either end of the couch, facing each other with your legs intertwined  
• You’d been working on sketching your view of this for about an hour, and were proud of how well it was going  
• Suddenly, Satan closes his book at you and meets your eyes as they were studying his face  
• “Can I ask what you’re studying my face so intently for?” he asks bluntly, never holding back any punches  
• And you didn’t either, “I’m…drawing us. And I want to capture your face as accurately as possible” you explain  
• He holds his hand out for you to hand over the sketchbook, and you do after a quick glance down to look at your work  
• He studies your drawing before flipping to the beginning and looking through each page, admiring each one  
• You watched as his eyes took in every inch of every page  
• “Satan?” you ask, wanting to hear his thoughts  
• “MC, I had no idea you had so much talent” he whispered, taking minutes on each page, sincerely admiring the time and effort you’d put into each drawing  
• “I hope it’s okay I draw you a lot, you’re always on my mind and I want to capture every moment we have together”  
• “It’s perfectly, kitten” he reassures you, a light blush crossing his face as he reached the piece you were working on currently again, scanning it before handing you back your sketchbook  
• “Show me your work more often, it’s beautiful”  
• You smile, falling even more in love with him than you thought was humanly (or demonly) possible  
• “I will”

Asmodeus

• You’re a bit tipsy, whoops  
• “What are you always drawing in that sketchbook of yours, anyways” he teases, poking your shoulder  
• “Nothinggg” you defend yourself  
• “Then show me if it’s nothing” he smirks, getting off your bed and walking to your desk, flipping open your sketchbook to a random page  
• The random page happened to be a page with a drawing of him, sitting at his desk and applying a face cream  
• “Honey…is this a drawing of me?” he asks, voice soft  
• “Yeah” you say, getting up and walking over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist  
• “They’re all of you” you explain, scanning through the pages with your thumb  
• He takes a bit to flip through the pages slower, appreciating each drawing for a moment before moving to the next  
• After he’s done he closes the book and turns to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into him, pressing a passionate kiss to your lips  
• “Seeing myself from your eyes…it was amazing” he whispered, pulling away, “Your art is amazing”  
• “Thanks, Asmo” you say, smiling and kissing him again  
• He absolutely makes you draw him posing now, he’ll sit in any pose he can think of, in all sorts of cute or seductive outfits, letting you draw him for hours and hours  
• Sometimes he’ll wear an outfit, and well, the drawing doesn’t last long lol

Beelzebub

• He doesn’t want to pry at what you’re doing, but you can tell by the way his eyes linger whenever you’re drawing that he’s curious  
• After you get a good portion of the way done with your current drawing, you scoot next to him  
• (You’re in the kitchen, because duh)  
• “Beel, can I show you what I’ve been working on?”  
• “Of course, my love”  
• You turn the sketchbook from your chest to his eyes, handing it to him  
• He takes it, carefully admiring the most recent few pages  
• His heart is beating fast, the fact that you saw him and wanted to draw him made him so soft  
• “MC…” he whispers  
• “Beel?”  
• “These are so good, your talent is undeniable” he praises you  
• “Thank you” you reply, heart warmed by his kind words  
• “You…always draw me. Why?” he asks  
• “You always stick out to me, love. You’re handsome and strong and the love of my life. Sometimes I get hit with a wave of appreciation for you and want to capture the moment” you explain  
• He smiles, blushing more before leaning in and kissing you  
• After a few kisses you two pull away, resting your foreheads together  
• “I love you, Beel”  
• “I love you too, MC”

Belphegor

• You keep it Very on the down low when you’re drawing him  
• You know he doesn’t like attention on him, even when it’s from you, and you don’t want to make him uncomfortable  
• One day he catches you  
• The two of you are in his room, he’s reading something on his phone and you’re sketching  
• You always told him it was for your art class, which was sometimes true, at least  
• “MC, can I see what you’re working on” he asks  
• You hesitate for a moment, “Belphie, I’m…I’m drawing you” you confess, lowering your head a bit  
• He just looks at you, “Oh…”  
• “If it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop, it’s just sometimes you look so peaceful I want to capture it forever” you ramble  
• “Hey, MC, it’s okay. I trust you” he says, holding out his hand for you to give him the sketchbook  
• You do so, and study his face intently as he flips through the pages  
• He stops at one, and you glance to see which one it is  
• It’s one from a few weeks ago, he was mid-nap, hair messy and face perfectly calm  
• “You’re so talented” he commented, “this one in particular, the level of detail is impressive”  
• “Thanks” you say, letting out a sigh of relief and laughing a bit  
• “You should show me more often, I’d love to see more of your work. Even if it’s just drawings of me” he teases lightly  
• You smile, nodding, “Yeah, I will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this one imported in a different format than the rest but I don't know how to fix it so


	8. Their Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a mistake and the bros turn demon form on you

Lucifer (TW: attempted physical assault (not sexual))

He’s the avatar of pride, so the event that causes him to snap is when you accidentally tell the bros about how the two of you like to unwind (rated pg)  
You didn’t think it’d be a big deal, they’ve been brothers for how many thousands of years?  
But Lucifer erupts, suddenly in demon form  
He stands over you, roaring his hand back as if he were going to slap you  
Beel stands up and intercepts Lucifer’s hand, grabbing his wrist with all his strength and saving you  
You wince, falling back a bit into Asmo’s arms, and he hugs you close  
“MC!!!” he yells, rage obvious in his voice  
“Asmo…what did I do…” you whisper, voice quivering in fear as the love of your life just snapped and almost hit you  
“I think he wanted that to stay private, he doesn’t like us to know that he relaxes…” he whispers, “Don’t feel guilty, he shouldn’t be reacting like this”  
“Lucifer…” you say, standing a bit straighter and looking into his dark red eyes, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know”  
“You should have!” his voice booms, anger not subsiding at all  
You look at him, eyes full of confusion and regret. You plead for him to calm down, to talk to you rationally and listen to your apologies  
He growls, “The rest of you, out!” he yells, and they obey instantly. Asmo squeezing his shoulders around you quickly and Beel giving you a small smile before leaving  
You ramble on for as long as he lets you about how you’re sorry and you didn’t mean to upset him  
After a few minutes he cuts you off, “You didn’t upset me, you betrayed me”  
His voice was cold, and without hesitation he turns and leaves the room

Mammon

You didn’t think Mammon, the avatar of Greed, would get mad about anything. You’d never heard stories about him turning into demon form, so you assumed it basically never happened  
That is, until you take Levi’s side and scold him for taking more of his games and selling them  
“I thought you were supposed to take my side no matter what!” he yells, two bat-like wings appearing before you  
Your face gets red, and you take a step back, “Mammon…” you whisper, completely in shock  
“What? You’re actually surprised that I’m pissed off right now? Humans really are idiots!”  
You take a small step behind Levi, and he puts his arm in front of you, a bit of a shield from Mammon  
“Mammon, calm down. They’re right and you know it, you just let your greed override your sense sometimes. Listen to your partner, they’re trying to help you” Levi defends you  
“Yeah, Mammon, please. I don’t mean to insult you, I just don’t like seeing you always hurting others and stealing their things just to get money”  
“I’m the avatar of greed, damnit! What do you expect?! You knew that before you started dating me, you can’t act like this now just because we’re dating”  
“Mammon, I just want what’s best for you. There are better ways to get money than backstabbing your family!”  
You’re definitely a bit afraid, but you’re not going to let him walk all over you  
You bicker back and forth, arguing in circles before he storms off to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him

Leviathan

You’ve been hanging out with a new friend more and more, and he gets envious  
You reassure him that he’s just a partner that you got assigned for a class, nothing more, but Levi can’t help but be jealous that its not him  
Until one night when he asks if you can binge the new anime that came out, and you tell him that you have to meet with him to work on your project  
“Why!! Why are you constantly with him, talking and laughing and working and everything!” he screams, voice cracking with emotion as he transforms into demon form  
“Levi, I’ve told you it isn’t like that! The professor assigned us together, I didn’t even know him before this!” you defend yourself, exasperated with your boyfriend’s jealousy  
“I don’t care!! You need to make time for me instead of him! He’s probably funnier than me, and he’s obviously handsomer than I am, you’re probably ashamed of always being seen with me so you’re trying to be with him more!”  
“Levi, please. You know I love you and only you” you say, voice half caring and half irritated  
“Yeah, right! See if I care, go be with your real boyfriend then, see if I care” he says, crossing his arms and exhaling aggressively  
“Levi, no. I can reschedule if this is going to be a problem tonight, but he’s my partner. We have an assignment to do”  
“No, go. I’ll watch the new season on my own. You probably don’t even like anime, you liar!”  
“Levi!! Please, love, you know that isn’t true”  
“I can’t trust you, not after this. Just go, have fun with your real boyfriend” he sneers, turning his back to you  
“Fine!” you snap back, leaving his room and slamming the door behind you

Satan (18+ language)

You’re chatting about a book that’s supposed to be released sometime this year  
“I heard that the ending is super cliche, the main character was unconscious the whole time or something overused like that”  
“You what?!” he exclaims, transforming into demon form  
“Fuck…Satan…I forgot…” you whisper, stepping a bit back as you remember how each brother took time to tell you to avoid spoilers at all. costs. with satan  
“You sure as hell did!! I can’t believe you!!” he screams, running a hand through his hair in anger  
“It’s probably not even true…I doubt the author would do something like that” you mutter, trying to save yourself from his wrath  
“I don’t care!! There’s the chance now that that’s how it’s going to end, you know how my head works, now that’s all I’ll be able to think about while I’m reading!! Damn it!!”  
He’s pacing back and forth, heat radiating off his body as he tries to control his anger  
“I can’t forgive you for this” he states, voice cold  
“Satan…” you whisper, stepping towards him a (tiny) bit  
“Get away from me…” he scoffs  
“Satan, please…I’m so sorry” you plead with him, desperate for him to forgive you, “I know how badly I messed up, I know. I would do anything to undo it, or to make you feel better. Please just forgive me”  
“Anything, huh?” he retorts, smirking at you  
“Yes, anything, please” you say, resisting the urge to step towards him again  
“Then leave. Get out, I don’t want to look at you right now”  
You feel your heart break and sink in your chest. Tears well in your eyes, but Satan stays silent, eyes unwavering at your emotions  
You leave, walking slowly to your room, tears rolling down your cheeks

Asmodeus (drinking mentions)

You’re out one night at a club, dancing together and drinking (just to loosen up, not to get wasted)  
You go to the bar to refill your drinks, and let a stranger hit on you, flirting back a bit until he offers to buy you a drink  
You let him, because hey, a free drink is a free drink, and it’s not like Asmo hadn’t done the same thing before  
Suddenly you feel a tight hand on your shoulder and you’re ripped away from the demon  
Asmo drags you outside the bar, to an isolated spot beside the building  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?? Are you cheating on me??” he explodes, putting his hand against the building behind you, trapping you beneath him  
“Asmo, I was just getting him to buy me a drink, I don’t even know who he is” you explain, “Why are you in demon form? It’s not like you haven’t done the same thing, you have no place to be mad”  
“Excuse me?! I’m the avatar of lust, I can’t help myself from flirting with everyone, you have no excuse!” he yells, gritting his teeth  
You go back and forth, him angry at you for flirting with someone else, him enraged at you for thinking he can control his urges  
“Asmo, I’m always understanding of when you flirt with others, because I know it’s hard for you to control yourself. It hurts me to watch you do that, but I let you do it. I bite my tongue. I do that for you every time we go out, you should be able to let me do what you do every time at least once”  
“I don’t care, I don’t want you flirting with other demons. Now let’s go, you’ve ruined the night and I want to go home”

Beelzebub

You’re snacking in the kitchen on some of his leftovers, scrolling through your D.D.D.  
He walks in, “MC…”  
You look up, instantly freezing when you see the anger in his eyes  
“Beel…”  
He erupts, “You’re eating my food!! How could you!!”  
You drop it, “Beel, I’m so sorry, I thought it was okay…”  
“Why, because we’re dating? That means nothing when it comes to food!”  
His words hit deep in your heart, and you feel tears start to well in your eyes  
All you can do is quietly apologize  
“Damnit!” he yells, slamming his fist on the table hard, but not hard enough to break it  
“I’ve made it so clear not to eat my food! Ever! Under any circumstances! And no one ever does!! What makes you think you’re special?”  
“Beel…” your voice is quiet, “I mean…yes. I love you, Beel, I thought it would be okay…I’m sorry”  
“It isn’t okay!! I’ve been looking forward to this all day and you ruined it…” he ranted, “Whatever, I’m leaving”  
“Beel, no, please. Let me make it up to you” you say, getting up and chasing him out of the kitchen  
But he doesn’t stop, he storms off and locks you out of his room  
He’d never snapped at you before, much less turned to demon form because of something you’d done. There had been plenty of stories about Lucifer and Satan turning to demon form, and some of the other demons, but never any of Beel  
You didn’t know what to do

Belphegor

He’d been sleeping more than usual, and you missed him  
You knock on his door, eventually letting yourself in when he didn’t answer  
“Belphie…Belphie…wake up” you whisper  
He slowly wakes up, “MC…what…is everything okay?”  
You reassure him that everything is okay, and that you just wanted to spend some time with him  
He rubs his eyes and shakes his head a bit  
Suddenly, he’s in demon form, and you have no idea what is happening  
“You woke me up for that?? Because you want to spend time with me?? Ugh!!!” he yells  
“Belphie…” you whisper, stepping back towards the door  
“You know how much I need sleep, why would you wake me up for something as unimportant as you wanting to spend time with me!”  
He’s steaming, “And don’t call me Belphie!”  
You start shaking a bit, “B-Bel…Belphegor…” you whisper, feeling hurt and betrayed  
“Leave!! I don’t want to spend time with the person that disturbed me!” he yells, walking towards you quickly  
You flinched as he approached, not sure what he was going to do, but he just opened his door and shoved you out  
He locks the door behind you, the click of the lock causing your heart to sink a bit  
You place the palm of your hand against his door, “I’m sorry…” you whisper, sinking to your knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a new format. I wish I were better at ao3 so I could fix it lmao


	9. Pt. 2 of Their Dark Side (Making Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, to balance out the angst

Lucifer (why he’s mad: you exposed his soft side to his brothers)

• You watch him leave the room, heart sinking deep in your chest as you fell to your knees, tears suddenly flowing rapidly down your cheeks

• You sit there for a moment, tears falling before you suddenly got your wits about you

• You were not about to let him treat you like that !! He knew how important communication was to you, and what he just did was the opposite of what you two agreed upon

• You get up, wiping your tears and storming to his office, where you knew he’d be

• You literally kick open the door, and smirk powerfully as you watch Lucifer’s head snap up from his desk

• He looks a bit (like, you can see it in his eyes, but that’s it) remorseful, back in regular demon form now, but you don’t give him a chance to talk

• “Lucifer!! Now you listen to me, when we started dating we promised each other that no matter what happened, we would talk. Communicate. You know how important that is to me, and what you just did was the exact opposite. Now, I know you felt betrayed, and I apologize for that, you know I’d never hurt you on purpose. But I will not tolerate you storming to your office like a toddler. Now, we’re going to have an adult conversation about this, or I’m going to frickin lose it”

• He looks at you, eyes wide as he takes in each of your words

• Once you’re done he stands up, walking over to you

• You cross your arms and look at him, “What, nothing to say?” you challenge, eager to see his reaction to your confidence

• He slowly walks to you, resting one hand on your bicep, the other cupping your cheek

• He leans in and kisses you gently on the lips, just once. It’s the softest kiss he’s ever given you, and you take the moment to memorize how warm his lips feel against yours

• He pulls away, keeping his face close to yours as he speaks. “MC, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. I was embarassed, I still am, but that’s no excuse to snap at you. I’m sorry”

• His words were as gentle as his kiss, and you could feel the genuinity radiating off him

• “I’m sorry too, I kinda exploded on you, didn’t I” you say, chuckling a bit, “Let’s sit down on the couch, we can talk everything out for real this time” you say, intertwining your hands and walking with him to the couch in his office

• You talk, and by the end of the night you’re falling asleep in his arms like normal

• You have makeup sex, but it’s more sensual than sexual, at least for the first round hehe

Mammon (why he’s mad: you took Levi’s side and got on him for stealing)

• He storms off to his room, and you angrily turn to Levi, “I can’t believe him! Just because he’s the avatar of greed doesn’t give him an excuse to always steal your things!”

• “It’s so hard to control our urges though, which is something that’s hard to understand as a human. Yeah, it pisses me off to no end when he sells my stuff, but I understand where he’s coming from”

• “Yeah…you have a point…” you say, looking at the ground, “I should go talk to him, shouldn’t I”

• “Probably. He knows you love him, he’s just hurt. Go work your human magic on him” he teases you

• You thank Levi for his advice and walk to Mammon’s room. You knock on the door, “Mammon, it’s me. Please let me in, I’m sorry”

• “Go away human! I don’t want to speak to yah right now!” he says, the hurt in his voice clear

• But you hear him unlock the door anyways

• You slowly open the door to Mammon sitting down on the couch, crossing his arms and facing away from you. You walk over and sit on the other side of the couch, giving him his space while still being close

• “Mammon, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have flipped out on you earlier”

• You continue to apologize, and you can tell he’s listening to your words carefully

• “Human, MC, I’m sorry too. Deep down I know you’re right, it’s just hard sometimes when I feel like everyone is ganging up on me”

• You’d never seen Mammon so…down to earth before. You smiled, scooting closer to him

• “I love you, Mammon”

• “I love you too” he whispers, turning to you and taking your hands in his, “I’ll work on not stealing my brother’s things as much, I’ve been meaning to for a while now”

• “Thank you” you whisper

• The two of you continue to talk for the rest of the night, exploring each other’s insecurities and connecting on a deeper level than you previously had

Leviathan (why he’s mad: you’re hanging out with another demon too much)

• The door slams behind you, but your feet are unable to move. You stand there, and suddenly your head drops, tears welling in your eyes as you hide your face in your hands

• You hear him flop on his bed, and the image of him laying down, either in frustration or sadness or brtrayl, breaks your heart. You take out your phone and text your work partner a quick message, telling him you can’t make the meeting tonight

• You try to compose yourself a bit before opening his door, slowly peeking your head inside to see Levi

• What you see immediately breaks your resolve. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, but shaking. He’s crying, something you’d never seen him do outside of the context of anime

• “Levi…” you whisper, running to him and wrapping your arms around him, “I’m here my love, for you. Always” you whisper. One hand moves to his hair, and you stroke his head the way you know helps calm him down

• You’re both crying at this point, your emotions raw as you hold him, his hand resting on your thigh

• “Levi, I love you so fucking much, you’re the only one for me. No one could come close, I swear. You’ve always been there for me when I need you, we have the same interests and I feel safe being completely myself around you. Please believe me…” your voice trails off and your fingers grip his hair, arm tightening around him

• After a moment that felt like a lifetime, he nods, “I do” he whispers, voice weak from the crying, “I love you too”

• Both of your crying intensifies, from relief that you were together and in each other’s arms. You lean in and kiss his forehead, and he instantly turns and presses your lips together, his lips salty against yours

• You kiss repeatedly, hands grabbing each other desperately as your kisses grew more passionate

• It was understood that you both were sorry, and that you knew that the two of you were meant for each other. You could almost hear his thoughts in the way his lips moved against yours, and you knew he could tell the same through yours

• You fall asleep in each other’s arms, closer than ever (both physically and emotionally)

Satan (why he’s mad: you spoiled a book’s ending)

• You get back to your room and slowly open the door, hands shaking as you turn the knob, shutting it gently behind you

• Your breathing is shaky and you feel like the world is crashing in on you. Satan had never been so abrupt, so cruel to you, and you didn’t know what it meant

• You turn on your comfort show, putting headphones on so the character’s voices surround you as you try to calm your breathing and distract yourself from the pain

• You’re halfway through your second episode, breathing almost steady again, volume maxed when Satan knocks gently on your door

• You don’t hear him, and you jump when you see the door open and your boyfriend (well, you hoped he was still your boyfriend) step inside

• You pause your show, the silence overwhelming you as you look at him

• You open your mouth to speak, but your voice breaks and tears stream down your face

• Before you know it his arms are around you, your head against his shoulder as he whispers soothing words in your ear

• “Kitten, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, I know you didn’t mean any harm. I’m so sorry I hurt you like this” he whispers

• You can only nod against him, knowing trying to get your voice to work was useless

• He moves a hand to your cheek and pushes the headphones around your neck, “I love you, MC” he says, and you can tell he’s truly sorry and in a bit of shock that his words had had this strong of an affect on you

• “I-” you try to speak, your voice is soft and weak, but you continue, “I love you…Satan” you whisper, taking a deep breath and wrapping your arms around him, leaning into his body and hugging him tight

• You sit in his arms and keep watching your comfort show, giving each other little kisses and snuggling against each other throughout the night, until you’re both asleep

Asmodeus (why he’s mad: you flirted with another guy to get him to buy you a drink)

• He drags you with him for a few steps before dropping your arm

• You reluctantly follow him for a bit before stopping, standing in place to see if he’d even notice

• He did, and he turned around, walking a few steps back to you

• “I said, let’s go” he scoffed

• You bite your tongue, knowing that you wanted to smooth things over, not make them worse

• “Asmo. Can we just talk this out? I don’t want our night to be ruined because of this”

• “Fine. Talk.”

• You sigh frustratedly, but know what you had to do. “Asmodeus, I’m sorry. I know how uncomfortable I get when you flirt with other demons, and I think I let the jealousy get the better of me. I shouldn’t do that, I know you’re the avatar of lust, but you’re loyal to me. And I know that”

• He seems softened by your words, and he uncrosses his arms. There’s a moment of silence between you, before he speaks. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have gotten so mad” he says, suddenly switching back to his regular form

• You sigh in relief, “I love you, Asmo. Let’s go home”

• He smiles, lacing his hand with yours and pressing a kiss to your lips, “I love you too, MC”

• You head back to The House of Lamentation, heading to his room and having a self care night, using your favorite skin care products and watching the best episodes of your favorite show

• Jealous sex? Jealous sex.

Beelzebub (why he’s mad: you ate his leftovers)

• You follow him to his room, pounding on the door, begging with him to let you in

• “Beel, please let me in. I’m so sorry, please. Please let me make it up to you”

• You plead, but he doesn’t budge. You hear nothing on the other side, and sink to the floor. “Beelzebub…” you whisper, voice cracking as your fingers curl against the door

• After a moment you feel the door crack open, and you look up to see you boyfriend looking down at you. His eyes were mixed, you could tell he was still angry, but you could also see that your words had gotten through to them

• You whisper his name again, and he squats down, picking you up bridal style and carrying you to his bed

• “I’m sorry” you whimper, hand holding onto his shirt against his chest as you rest your head against his shoulder

• His arms tighten around you, and just as you’re about to keep apologizing you feel him inhale, about to speak

• “No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t be so overprotective with my food, especially not with you. You’re…like my wife. Or at least, that’s how I see you in my mind. I know you’re the one…I hope I’m not being too forward, I just want to make it up to you. I never should have gotten so mad, and I’m sorry”

• Your face blushes deep red, and you can’t help but smile against him at his confession. You raise your head, using a hand to wipe the tears off your face as you look deep into his eyes

• They’re back to being gentle, and you press your foreheads together for a moment before pressing a kiss against his lips

• “If that was a proposal, even if it wasn’t…” you whisper, smiling against his lips, “the answer is yes”

• He kisses you, deeper this time, and his hands position you against his waist

• You kiss, reconnecting in a new, more passionate way than before, and after having sex you fall asleep in his arms

Belphegor (why he’s mad: you woke him up)

• You sit there against his door, remorse filling your body as your hand rests against the door

• You don’t know what to do, so you just sit, leaning against his door, waiting for him to eventually come out

• A few hours passed, and you knew he really just went back to bed. It made you hurt, disappointed that he would give up so easily. But you knew how the avatar of sloth was, and just hoped that when he woke up he’d be willing to talk

• And he was, just an hour later you heard him get out of bed and walk to the door. At this point you’d decided what you were going to say a while ago, and you listen closely to see if he’s going to open the door

• He does, and you hear his groggy voice speak “You’re still here…”

• You look up at him, adjusting your balance. “I’m not giving up on you” you say, voice stronger than you thought it would be after not having used it for a few hours

• He opened the door the rest of the way for you, and you got up and walked in. You sat at his desk chair, facing where he sat on the bed

• You just looked at him, waiting to see if he’d talk first. Just as you were about to speak, you saw him look up at you and begin to speak

• “MC, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten that mad about you waking me up. Sure I wasn’t expecting it, but that isn’t an excuse. I’m sorry”

• He always spoke right to the point, and you appreciated that. You exhaled and rolled his chair over to where he was sitting (in my head you’re straddling the back of the chair bc my gay ass cannot sit properly in chairs lol)

• “I’m sorry too, I shoudn’t have woken you unexpectidely. But thank you for apoligizing” you say, and take his hand in yours

• He pats the bed next to him for you to sit, and you do

• He accepts your apology as well, and you squeeze his hand

• “I didn’t sleep well with us on bad terms…can we nap together?”

• You smile, glad to hear him back to his usual self. “Absolutely” you say


	10. Waking Up From Their First Sex Dream About You

Lucifer

• His alarm goes off and he jolts upright in bed, thoughts and images from his dream racing through his mind

• He realizes that he’s very hard, and his face is covered in a deep blush

• He sorts out his little (big) problem, and goes to breakfast, desperately trying to get his mind off the dream

• He’s almost successful, until he opens the doors and sees you sitting alone at the table, wearing a tank top and shorts

• “M-Morning, MC” he stammers

• You look up, “Lucifer? Are you alright?” you ask, never having heard him stutter before

• “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired” he brushes off the question, and you can tell something is up, but don’t want to push him

• “Alright Luce, come sit. I’ll get you tea” you say, pulling back the chair that’s next to yours as you get up, walking over to the table to get him his favorite tea

• You accidentally bump into him, and his face blushes deep red

• “Lucifer, are you sure everything is okay? You know you can always talk to me”

• “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you”

• You can feel his eyes burning into your back as you make his tea

• You walk it to him and set it down in front of him, his eyes staying locked on you the entire time

• “Lucifer…” you start, but he cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours

• You’re surprised, but definitely not upset about this, and once the surprise wears off you grip the back of his hair with your fingers

• The two of you get pretty carried away, you’re straddling his hips when Asmo opens the door and gasps

• “Finally!! Congrats, MC!! You finally put the moves on Lucifer, huh”

• You blush, and Lucifer smirks at you, “Oh? So you’ve wanted to do this for a while then?”

• “Oh damn, did Lucifer make the first move? I wasn’t expecting that!” Asmo giggles, “But either way I’m glad you two are finally clearing the sexual tension

• You clear the sexual tension all right, for the rest of the day and into the night oops

Mammon

• It’s the middle of the day when he’s suddenly hit with the memory of his dream

• He’s hanging out with you in his room, you’re doing homework and trying to get mammon to study for a test he has

• He goes silent, and you look over to see a hand over his mouth, like he’s in shock

• “Mammon?”

• “It’s nothing…don’t worry about it human”

• You punch his arm playfully, but he jerks away

• Your heart stings, and it’s clear on your face

• “MC, shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that…”

• “Mammon…what was that?”

• He doesn’t want to be honest, but he knows you’ll get the truth out of him one way or another

• So, he tells you

• You blush, like a lot

• He gets a bit rambly at the end, talking about how he hopes this doesn’t change your friendship and that he doesn’t want you to be upset with him

• Only one way to reassure him that you aren’t…

• A kiss!

• He’s !! at first, but then relaxes into the kiss

• “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now, Mammon. This was the perfect excuse”

• He get’s all cute and blushy

• “Awh, you have a crush on the Great Mammon!” he teases

• “Shut up~” you blush, and lean in and kiss him again

• You feel like you could kiss him for hours and not get tired of it, so that’s exactly what you do

Leviathan

• He wakes up covered in sweat, breathing heavily

• It’s 3 in the morning, so he knows you won’t be awake

• Wait, you’re his best friend! He can’t have a sex dream about his best friend!

• That’s when he hears his phone vibrate, and it’s none other than you

• Within a few minutes you’re knocking on his door, wearing the hoodie he leant you no less

• “Levi…I had a nightmare…can we cuddle” you whisper, usually not this forward but it was 3 am and you just wanted to be in your crush’s arms

• He nods, and the two of you walk to his bed

• You notice he’s a bit, well, hard, and don’t know whether or not to mention it

• But it’s 3 am and you’re hit with a wave of horniness, so when he spoons you you push your ass against him

• You feel him tense up, but the quiet moan that escapes his lips is validation enough for you to slowly begin grinding against him

• His hand holds your hip as you grind against him, both of you breathing heavily

• You turn to face him, the two of you locking eyes and silently agreeing that you were going to take your friendship to the next level

• You climb on top of him and resume grinding against him, bringing your lips together in sloppy, hungry kisses

• You have sex, and fall asleep in each other’s arms

• The next morning you’re both 😳, but you confess to having liked him for a while and by the time you’re at breakfast the two of you are officially dating

Satan

• He fell asleep in his chair reading again, but notices the blanket draped over him, bookmark carefully placed in his book that was not placed on the table beside him

• He quickly places that you were reading with him, and blushes at your kindness

• His blush then deepens when he’s hit with the memory of his dream

• Clips of you kissing, grinding against him, him thrusting deep into you in every position he could imagine flying through his mind, and he realizes that he’s very hard because of it

• He turns to look at his bed, and is surprised to find you in it, sitting by the window and reading late into the night

• You notice him stir, and turn to look at him. You’re dressed in just one of his tee shirts and your underwear. “Hey there sleepyhead” you tease, “Want to come lay down?”

• He nods, but realizes he can’t get up without you seeing his ~issue~

• “Satan?”

• “Mmmm…I’m gonna stay here for a minute” he says, and you think you know what’s going on

• You stand up, walking over to him and swaying your hips a bit more than usual, letting his shirt graze your thighs

• You watch as his eyes trail your body, smirking as your heart rate increases

• You stand at the front of the chair and lean over, resting your hands on the arms of his chair and putting your faces close together

• “Satan~ Why won’t you come sleep with me~” you tease, fully accepting that you were basically confessing to him

• He exhales with sexual frustration, and you lean even closer

• “Satan…” you whisper breathily against his lips, and before you know it his hands are holding your face and he’s kissing you deeply

• You spend the rest of the night making his dream come to life

Asmodeus

• He wakes up ~fashionably late~, and is in the middle of picking his outfit when he remembers

• He blushes a bit, but chuckles to himself

• “MC, MC…you’ve got me…huh” he admits to himself, and sends you a quick text asking you to come to his room

• You arrive within a few minutes, and can tell that he has something crazy he’s going to propose

• But you didn’t expect that he was going to confess a sex dream about you !

• It’s not like you hadn’t had them about him, but you didn’t think he’d had them about you

• “So, whaddya say? Care to make my dream come to life~”

• You blush and nod, “It’d be my pleasure~”

• You simultaneously bring your lips together and running your hands up and down each other’s bodies

• You walk to the bed together, falling back on it with him on top of you, rolling his hips perfectly against yours

• He starts kissing down your neck, and you shakily breathe out his name, begging him to keep going

• You go for quite a few rounds, him bringing you to as many climaxes as you bring him

Beelzebub

• He’s surprisingly calm about the whole thing

• That is, until he sees you in the kitchen, still in your pajamas and sleepily eating a bagel

• He quickly checks you out, which you act like you don’t notice

• You heart was warm at the sight of him coming in, and it beat fast when you saw him check you out

• You get up and walk to him at the fridge, slipping your body in front of his and pressing against him

• “Morning Beel” you say, exaggerating the tiredness in your voice because you knew he thought it was cute

• “Morning baby” he responds, not realizing the pet name until after it slipped out

• You smile, turning around to face him and reaching your arms up and wrapping your arms around his neck

• “I like the pet name, honey. You should keep using it”

• He blushes, but nods. He looks into your eyes, trying to read them

• You make it easier for him, “So Beel, does this mean I can call you mine”

• He’s a bit taken aback by how forward you’re being, but leans down and presses a kiss to your forehead

• “Please~”, his voice is soft but confident, and he feels like he’s been in love with you for as long as he can remember, even though he just realized it this morning

• You bring his face down and lightly kiss his lips, smiling against them

• “Good” you say, heart smiling with love for your boyfriend

Belphegor

• He’s woken up from a nap abruptly, eyes shooting open with realization over what just happened

• He can usually control his dreams, which is why he was so surprised by this one

• He knew his heart felt different around you, but he didn’t think anything of it

• Until now, that is

• And he jumps out of his skin when he hears you knock on his door, “Belphegor! We have class, let’s go! Lucifer’s getting pissed!”

• “Uhhhh fuck” he groans, “Gimme a minute”

• “One minute, and then I’m coming in” you warn him, not wanting either of you to face the wrath of Lucifer (and also because you loved how much his room smelled like him)

• You wait about 20 seconds before opening the door, and you freeze and blush when you catch him shirtless, only in boxers

• “Damn, my bad” you say, but don’t move

• You hold eye contact for a moment, neither of you saying anything before you take the move and trace your eyes down his body, stopping on his boxers and tracing the outline of his length, which you note is very hard

• You step in and close the door behind you, locking it

• “Belphie~” you tease, walking towards him as he backed up towards his bed, nervous about what your intentions were

• “You put a hand on his bicep, and squeeze lightly, “I can uh, help you, if you want” He takes a moment to think, but nods and presses his hips to yours

• You miss your first class of the day heh


	11. Finding Out MC is a Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to skirt around the mature words so they’re there, read at your own risk lol

Lucifer

• He’s surprised since you’d been so forward with making moves on him

• But it made sense since you’d always stopped before the two of you did anything more than oral

• He cupped your face in his hand

• “There’s no pressure for us to do anything, my love. We’d be slow, and I’d obviously make sure you were ready before we start” he reassured you

• “But, I’m ready when you are…” he said, voice lower as he leaned in and kissed your neck, “I bet you feel amazing…my cock buried deep inside you…”

• “Lucifer!” you punch his arm playfully as he kisses down your neck, “Keep it in your pants, Luce, I have homework to do” you tease him

• He kisses your cheek lightly, “I know dear, and I don’t want Diavolo on my ass if your grades slip because of our relationship”

• Bonus: When you two finally do it, he’s gentle and loving and slow. It’s perfect, and he makes you feel better than you’ve ever felt in your life

Mammon

• “Human! You shoulda told me sooner!”

• Immediately backs off, and gets surprisingly serious about it, taking a few minutes and discussing your boundaries

• You lean in and kiss him deeply, “Thank you Mammon, I appreciate you so much” you whisper against his lips

• “It’s nothin, human. I love ya, after all. I want to make sure you’re okay!”

• Your heart feels warm, and you look lovingly into his eyes for a moment before kissing him again

• The two of you end up kissing for a while, and you finally get him to let you “borrow” his favorite brown jacket

• Bonus: When you have sex, it’s not as scary as you thought. He’s supportive and makes sure you’re comfortable the entire time

Leviathan

• He’d had sex a few times, and your relationship wasn’t very physical anyways

• Don’t get me wrong, man has game. Him not having a lot of sex was a choice. He wanted it to be with someone he loved, and it always had been. Hearing Asmo go on and on about it kinda put his fire out, lol

• Nodded and kissed your forehead after you told him, “Well you know there’s no rush. My feelings won’t change, I love you no matter what” he reassured you, voice soft as he was picking up on your nervousness in telling him

• You lean into his arms, snuggling against him

• Once he’s done a few more battles you head to bed

• Bonus: You have sex that night, and it’s perfect. He takes it slow and makes sure that you feel nothing but pleasure. You fall asleep with your head against his chest, and sleep well into the afternoon

Satan

• “That’s fine. Whenever you’re ready, there’s no rush” he said, looking up from his book and giving you a reassuring smile

• You exhale a sigh of relief, “Thanks, Satan. That means a lot”

• “Well of course” he replies, sounding genuinely confused that any other answer was even an option

• You appreciate him, for how mindful and genuine he always is, without even realizing it

• “I love you, Satan” you say, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips

• “I love you too” he responds, nuzzling your noses together

• Bonus: The night you do it, he stops first to light a candle. “It just seems right, and it’s your favorite” he says. He checks in with you a few times, and makes sure that you’re never in pain

Asmodeus

• It’s hard for him to not, and you can tell that every time you stop him from going all the way he’s disappointed and confused

• So one night, you tell him that you’re still a virgin, and that’s why you always hold him off

• A look of realization washes over his face, “Oh! I don’t know why I didn’t put that together” he said, laughing at his own density

• “That’s totally fine, my dear. I obviously want to have sex and all, but I’m not going to rush you. And I’m loyal to you obviously as well”

• “Thanks, Asmodeus. I love you”

• Bonus: When you finally tell him you’re ready, you can tell he’s excited. He rushes to his room and throws flower petals down, lights candles, the whole ordeal. When he shows you how he’s prepared his room, you laugh at how sweet it is. The sex is obviously beyond amazing

Beelzebub

• So is he!

• Not bc the whole ‘beel is so soft uwu’ thing

• Over thousands of years, he’d never felt the need to have proper sex with anyone. Sure he’d done / received oral, but nothing more

• You’re surprised, but you’re also biased since you’re wildly in love with him

• You have a healthy discussion about sex, talking about both of your boundaries and what you were comfortable with

• Bonus: You’re in love, and you both know that you want to spend the rest of your lives together. So, you have sex. It’s good, really really good. Your love for him increases more than you thought was possible, and you can tell it had the same effect on him as well

Belphegor

• He’s had sex once, because Asmo talked him into it (but he consented obv) (also for sex w someone from a bar not sex w his brother fjhsdkf)

• He doesn’t care that you’re a virgin though, as long as you love him and are willing to take multiple naps a day he’s chillin

• After a nap you discuss it, and decide that you’d get there when you get there

• It’s a quick discussion, but a good one. Something you really valued about Belphie was his ability to have a healthy conversation

• When he tells you that he’s not a virgin, but that it was just once, you’re jealous - but he makes you feel better (with kisses and words of affirmation)

• Bonus: One night you’re bored and decide to have sex, bc why not lol. It’s good, and lasts a while. You don’t know how he didn’t get hooked after doing it once, because you feel like you could do this forever. And well, it becomes a bit of a regular occurrence


	12. MC Admiring Their Demon Form

Lucifer

• That idea never even crossed his mind, so he was surprised when you started asking questions about how he could turn to demon form

• Eventaully got you to just spit it out, and it intrigued him that you wanted to admire such an evil part of him

• But he let you, of course

• One night you were lying in bed together when you asked him to let him pet his wings

• He’s shirtless, and you notice the two scars on his back from where his lower two wings fell (It’s canon angel form luci had 6 wings and demon form only has 4 so he lost two when he fell)

• They’re almost hidden below his wings, and you suspect he doesn’t think you’ve noticed them yet

• You don’t touch them, yet, just running your fingers through the soft feathers of his winds and playing with his horns and his hair for a bit, snuggled against him

• You slowly move your hand closer to his scars, and when he doesn’t noticibly tense up you gently run your fingers over the lighter skin

• “Lucifer,” you whisper, resting your hand over one of the scars. You didn’t know if they were a tough subject or not, but wanted to play it safe, “You know…I’m really glad I met you here” you say, not wanting to directly draw attention to what you were getting at

• But he’s smart, he knows. He turns to look at you, and you feel your hand move with his body as he breathes. “Yeah, thank you, MC” and you can tell he’s genuinely glad that you were right where you were in his arms

• Bonus: when he’s had a long day at work you massage his back and play with his wings until he falls asleep

Mammon

• At first he’s a little confused, why would anyone want to touch his horns? Weren’t they just meant to be scary looking?

• “But Mammon, they’re you, and I love you”

• He blushes, the three words he loved to hear most from your mouth having the exact effect you wanted them to

• “Fine! But just because you love me!”

• The skin of his wings is softer than you imagined, but you were surprised at how sturdy they felt despite that

• He makes little comments, such as “I don’t know why you like this so much, human”, but you just laugh and kiss his cheek

• You end up with one hand in his hair, fingers massaging his scalp around his thorns, something you discovered made him melt

• Bonus: I feel like this wouldn’t happen often with Mammon, but he definitely becomes a sucker for your scalp massages (with his horns)

Leviathan

• He’s still getting over the fact that you chose him over his brothers, so when you express interest in his demon form he has literally no idea how to respond

• “You’re so attractive, Levi” you start, questioning whether to try to seduce him into showing you or to take a more wholesome route, “I want to love every form of you there is to love”

• This makes him blush, and he takes your hands in his before transforming

• You smile, and reach up to gently touch his horns, admiring the way they curved around the shape of his head

• His blush deepens, and he wraps his tail around your waist, bringing you closer to him

• “Thank you, MC, for loving me” he whispers, hands squeezing yours lightly

• You nod and kiss him gently, “Of course”

• Bonus: The longer you date Levi the more comfortable he becomes with chilling in demon form around you, so it takes a while but eventually you can fall asleep with his tail wrapped around you, holding your bodies together close

Satan

• Also has no idea why his demon form would be appealing in the slightest

• You don’t really know how to explain it, you just want to know more about that part of him. He is your boyfriend after all

• After a bit of convincing, he agrees, and you watch him transform before you

• You can tell he’s a little uncomfortable, so you pull him in for a deep kiss, hoping it sets his nerves at ease

• It does, and you feel his body relax

• You move a hand to his tail, and take the mase in your hand. You run your hand up it towards the tip, studying the way each ridge felt as it brushed against your palm

• You look up at him, kissing him again before moving your hand to his horn, feeling them against your fingertips as you moved down to where they came from his head

• Once you’re done, you put your hands on his hips and pull him flush against you

• “Thank you, Satan. I love you”

• Bonus: You never verbalize anything, but sometimes when the two of you are in his room reading together he’ll let you play with his tail

Asmodeus

• “Of course baby” he responds to your request, instantly transforming for you

• You take in his upper body with your eyes before reaching out and touching his wings, running the tip of your index finger along the bottom of his wing

• He shivers a bit, his wings and horns being extra sensitive

• After touching the outline of his wings, you move a hand to his horns, gently rubbing your palm against them

• He’s almost whimpering at your touch, and you’re surprised how sensitive he was

• He’s glad you two had the experience, but doesn’t let you touch his demon form much outside of the bedroom (yk, bc very sensitive)

• Bonus: It’s a sex thing lol

Beelzebub

• “Sure honey, but can I ask why?”

• You explain to him that you hadn’t seen his demon form before, and you wanted to know how he changed

• So he transforms, and you stand back and watch

• “Well, here it is” he says, holding his arms out and doing a little spin for you

• “Can I, touch you? Like, your wings. And your horns”

• “Sure, they’re sturdier than they look so don’t be nervous”

• You nod and walk over to him, fingers running over his wasp-like wings as he put a hand on your waist

• You reached up, standing on your tip toes to admire his horns, giving him a surprise kiss as you do so

• Bonus: One night he accidentally gets drunk with Mammon and ends up telling you how much it meant to him that you were interested and so kind when exploring him in demon form, and you don’t think he remembers it but from that day on you ask him to transform more often so you can shower him in little compliments and touches

Belphegor

• He says no originally, not ready to let you see him in such a vulnerable state

• A few months later you ask again, and after answering questions as to why you wanted to, he lets you

• You look him up and down, “I like the pants” you tease, trying to lighten his obvious anxiousness

• He chuckles a bit, “thanks”

• You step closer to him and reach out a hand towards the end of his tail, looking him in the eye for a moment to make sure he was okay before you ran your hand through the hair of his tail

• You just look at his horns, having heard from Asmodeus how sensitive horns are, you didn’t want to risk overstimulating him

• Bonus: I also don’t really see this being a regular thing for Belphie, but I can see him being more comfortable letting MC calm him down when he gets pissed at Lucifer and transforms


	13. Finding Out Someone Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Physical or Emotional)

Lucifer

• You walk into his office, hands shaking and tears brimming on the lids of your eyes

• He’s working, so he doesn’t notice your state at first, but his neck snaps up when he hears your broken voice whisper his name

• He rushes to you, wrapping his arms around you tight

• “Lucifer…” you whimper, and let yourself be completely enveloped in his hug as the tears begin to fall

• “Talk to me” he says, voice quiet and caring, a side of him only you get to see

• You explain that a professor called you out in class and embarrassed you in front of everyone, and how it made your anxiety go through the roof

• He makes a mental note to fire the professor, but stays as calm as he can in order to comfort you

• He takes the rest of the afternoon off work, spoiling you with cuddles and kisses, bringing you anything you desired

Mammon (TW: mentions of ble*ding and b*uising)

• He’s in his room when his phone rings, and he excitedly picks it up when he sees it’s a call from you

• “MC! What’s up!” he answers, but immediately silences when he hears you sniffle on the other end

• “MC…?”

• “Mammon…I got in a fight. There was this demon and he was making fun of this other demon and I felt so bad so I stepped in but he started punching me instead and at least the other demon got away but I’m…I’m bleeding a lot…”

• “Where are you” he asked, voice frantic as he was already out the door

• You told him where you were, and he was there within minutes

• You were sitting in a chair, and he instantly dropped to his knees between your legs, taking your hands in his. He looked up at your face and noticed a bruise starting to form. His eyes scanned your face over and over, and you tried to hold back your tears

• “Who did this”, his voice was hostile as he gently wiped a tear from your cheek

• You never saw the demon that hurt you again, and Mammon carried you back to his room and didn’t let you out of his arms for hours

Leviathan

• You knock on his door, fighting off tears. Lucifer had just scolded you for failing a test, and his bad mood led to him being harsher than usual

• Levi opens the door and notices your tears, pulling you inside and wrapping you in his arms

• After a moment the two of you walk to the couch, and you tell him what happened

• “Lucifer’s an asshole. I know it’s hard not to let him get to you, but you have to remember that he just wants the best for you. His cruelness comes from a good place”

• “I know,” you whisper, wiping the snot from your nose, “I just wish he’d think about how things were going to come off before he said them”

• You cuddle under your favorite blanket for the rest of the day and into the night, bingeing your favorite anime and falling asleep in his arms

Satan

• You’d been getting bullied for being human ever since you arrived in the Devildom, but thought your thick skin would get you through it

• But today it was worse than usual, you were already in a bad mood so when someone started making fun of you, you finally snapped

• Which was a mistake. The professor wasn’t in the room at the time, so the assailant walked over to you and grabbed your arm, pinning it behind your back painfully

• Now, you were in the library at the House of Lamentation, walking towards Satan. You held your arm in your hand, biting your lower lip in attempt to distract your mind from the pain

• “Satan…” you whisper, and his eyes break when he looks up from his book and sees you standing there

• You tell him what happened, and you can tell how hard he’s fighting off transforming and destroying your bullies, but he knew you needed him, and you’re always his top priority

• He takes you back to his room and gets you ice for your arm, holding it against you carefully as he comforted you, placing gentle kisses across your face and whispering how much he loves you

• You spend the rest of the day with him, reading and just spending time together, letting his genuine love of you make you feel better

• Oh yeah, your bullies? They’re uh, never seen again

Asmodeus

• You were with Lucifer, trying to befriend Cerberus, but ended up with a sizeable scratch across your cheek

• Lucifer had given you some ointment and apologized, but you were still hurt, so you went to Asmo’s room to seek comfort

• He opens the door and instantly notices your cheek, hand flying to cup your face gently

• “What happened!”

• You explain the situation, and he listened carefully. He then offered you an array of face cream that helped reduce scarring / promote healing / etc

• With his help the scratch is gone within a day, and he gives you extra cuddles and anything else you desire

Beelzebub

• He was in his room for once, and you knocked on his door quietly

• He opened it, and upon seeing the first tear fall down your cheek he scooped you up, holding you against his chest. He carried you to his bed and laid the two of you down, cuddling your head against his chest as your body wrapped around his

• You told him what happened, how you had gotten news that only one person in your class failed the exam, and that one person turned out to be you. You had studied for weeks, but somehow you still failed

• He listened, and you were always so glad that Beel was such a good listener

• He cuddled with you for a few hours, the two of you chatting about anything to take your mind off the grade, and then for dinner he brought you all your favorite things

• “Thank you, Beel. For everything” you say, smiling at him and kissing him

Belphegor

• He was asleep when you softly knocked on his door, so you let yourself in and snuggled under the covers with him, falling asleep instantly

• When you both eventually woke up, he’s surprised to see you, but just wraps his arms around you tightly. You only ever joined him when you were upset

• He never asks, so that if you aren’t ready to talk you don’t have to, but when you feel his arms tighten around you, you turn around and face him

• You explain how Mammon had stolen one of your necklaces that your best friend had given you before you left for the Devildom and sold it

• He was very upset with Mammon, and would absolutely destroy him later, but for now he just moved his hand to stroke your hair, running his hand gently up and down your side

• You spend the day in his arms, napping on and off or talking to him about other things, retelling memories from your best friend back in the human world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When importing this I found so many typos ??? I always proofread for them what the heck that's awkward


	14. Finding Out MC Got a Human Bf

Lucifer

• He’s … surprised

• He thought you two really had a connection during your year in the Devildom, and regretted every day not making a move before you left

• So when you came back his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest

• But he wanted to make his move at the right time

• Belphie was teasing you and asked if you’d gotten a boyfriend since going back to the human world

• “Yeah, actually I did. His name’s [name] and we’ve been together for a few months now” you say, blushing at the thought of him while you take a drink of water

• “That’s our human!” Leviathan praises you from across the table, and the rest of the brothers all congratulated you in their own way too

• Except Lucifer. You noticed his gaze shift down to his food as he fell silent for the remainder of the dinner

• You try to talk to him later that night, but he just pushes you away

• “Luci please. Talk to me”

• “I can’t, MC” he pauses, running a hand through his hair, “Not anymore”

Mammon

• You walk through the door of the House of Lamentation and the first person you see is Mammon

• “Mammon!” you exclaim, and run towards him

• “Mah human! You’re back!” he yells back, taking you into his arms and spinning you around off the floor

• “How have you been! What’s new!” he asks, going to get your suitcase and bring it to your room (which they keep exactly as you leave it at all times)

• “Nothing really, but I uh, I got a boyfriend” you say, rocking back and forth on your feet as you break the news to him

• He laughs, “Ahaha! Funny one Y/N, but you’re just kidding, right?”

• “No, Mammon…I’m not”

• You see the sparkle in his eyes fade, and his hand falls from the handle of your bag

• “Oh…” is all he says, and you feel your heart drop. You had had feelings for Mammon, but when he didn’t do anything before you left you assumed you didn’t have a shot

• “Mammon…I’m sorry” is all you can manage to say, and you take your bag and walk to your room

Leviathan

• He’s been saving the most recent season of your favorite anime to watch with you

• So once you get back to the Devildom, he instantly steals you away from the rest of the brothers and locks the two of you in his room

• “Y/N! Can we watch the new season of [anime] together? I’ve been saving it to watch with you and I-”

• “Levi…I’m sorry, I already watched it with my boyfriend when the episodes aired”

• His smile drops, and suddenly everything makes sense. The way he’d always ask you to hang out despite being a self-proclaimed introvert. The way he’d play through games with you and the way he was always there for you to cry on when you and Belphie got into a fight

• You step forward to hug him, but he steps further back

• “No, it’s fine. I understand. You can go, I’m sorry I assumed we’d watch it together”

• He turns and sits on his bed as you slowly leave the room, closing the door quietly behind you

• He can’t bring himself to watch the anime ever again, and you fall asleep feeling an emptiness in your chest

Satan

• He tries to keep how excited he is to see you on the down-low, but considering you’d texted him every day you both knew how excited you were to see each other

• You have dinner with everyone, but the two of you end the night together in his room, sitting together and reading

• “I uh, got a boyfriend” you blurt out, knowing you had to tell him but not knowing how

• He puts his book down, a finger between the pages he was reading as a bookmark

• “Oh”

• You can hear the deflation in his voice, and your heart sinks lower in your chest than you ever thought was possible

• “Yeah…I didn’t know how to tell you”

• “Yeah…” he says, clearly thinking of what else to say, “Thanks for telling me”

• You just nod and look back down at your book, and the two of you read in a much more deafening silence than before

• A few minutes pass, and he speaks again. “I think I’m going to go to bed”. It’s a short and simple sentence, but you can hear how hurt he is in his voice

• “Okay. Let me know if you want to talk later” you say, squeezing his shoulder a bit before getting up and going back to your room

• You find yourself crying as you try to fall asleep, knowing you were happy with your boyfriend but feeling like you did something wrong with it not being Satan

Asmodeus

• You’re having a movie night with Asmodeus, Mammon, Leviathan, and Satan. You and Asmo were cuddling, and the rest of the brothers were sitting on the couch beside you

• “So human, anything fun happen in the human world or did you just miss us the whole time you were gone” Mammon teases

• “I got a boyfriend, actually. He’s really sweet” you say, glad Mammon brought it up so you didn’t have to

• You feel Asmo tense at your words, and you turn to face him

• He looks at you for a second, but quickly masks his shock with happiness for you. “Babe that’s amazing! Tell us everything” he says, but you can tell every word you speak will break his heart further and further

• You say a few vague things about him before insisting that Levi press play on the movie

• Asmo usually makes jokes quietly to you during movies, but this time he’s silent

• The two of you go to his room after and talk, but it’s awkward and you can tell he’s hurt

• You agree to hang out tomorrow and go through a beauty routine the two of you love, but you can tell he’s going to need some time before things go back to how they used to be

Beelzebub

• He didn’t realize that he had feelings for you until you were gushing about your new boyfriend as the two of you were snacking

• “He’s amazing Beel, he’s everything I’ve ever wanted”

• He’s confused about how he didn’t realize he loved you until it was too late, regret filling him as he searched for words to congratulate you

• “Y/N, I’m so happy for you. You deserve this happiness” he says, squeezing your hand for a second before returning to his snack

• “Thanks Beel” you say, scanning his face with your eyes, “Are we okay?”

• “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t we be” he responds, shock still setting in that he has feelings for you

• “I don’t know, I just wanted to make sure” you said, giving him a small smile

• The two of you talk late into the night, but you can’t help but shake the feeling that he’s upset about something

• Before going to bed for the night you look at him for a moment, “You alright Beel?”

• “Yeah. I’ll be alright” he whispers, smiling at you weakly, “Goodnight Y/N”

Belphegor

• He’s been in his room all day, so he doesn’t know that you’re back until you knock on his door with the secret knock only the two of you know

• “Y/N? Is that you?” he calls out, getting up and opening the door

• “Belphie!” you fly into his arms and he wraps his back around you

• You’re laying in bed together, catching up late into the night when you casually bring up your boyfriend

• “[Name], who’s that? A new friend?” Belphie asks, curious to who your friends are when you’re In the human world

• “He’s uh, he’s my boyfriend” you say, not sure how he’s going to take the news that you have a boyfriend

• “Oh, well if he breaks your heart I’ll kill him” he jokes, but you can tell he’s hurt

• “Haha, I’ll let him know” you joke, trying to lighten the mood back to where it was

• You continue talking, but fall asleep in your own bed instead of together like the two of you often did during your year in the Devildom


	15. Finding Out The Boy is Just Your Brother

Lucifer

• He knows everything that goes on in the Devildom, especially everything that goes on with you

• So he definitely notices when you start acting awfully familiar with someone he’s never taken note of before

• One night when you’re lying in bed together he decides to bring it up

• “I’ve noticed you’ve been spending an awful lot of time with someone new. A guy, to be specific. Who is he?” he asked, realizing he failed at being casual about asking

• You chuckle, “Awh, are you jealous Lucy?”

• He scoffs, trying to downplay his jealousy (obviously failing)

• “He’s my brother, you buffoon. Didn’t you see that I had a brother on the paper when you selected me as the exchange student?”

• “I picked you at random, remember. I hardly noticed your name,” he said, then realizing how badly that came off, “But now I’m in love with you,” he said, voice soft as he tightened his arms around you a bit

• “Nice save” you teased him, “But he’s just my brother, so no need to worry. You can meet him sometime if you want” you offer

• He nods and kisses the side of your head, silently asking himself how he didn’t even know your brother

Mammon

• Half of him wants to be upfront because he’s Mammon! And you’re his! But the other half of him is nervous. Something about you makes him shy and want to just cuddle for hours on end

• So one night when you’re doing just that, he breaks the silence

• “So uh, the guy you’ve been hanging out with…” he starts, not sure how to finish what he’s saying

• “You mean my brother,” you say, sensing in his voice that he wanted to know who this mysterious man was

• “Oh, yeah. Your brother” he replies, mind put at ease as he curses himself for not knowing you had a brother

• “What about him” you nudge his chest with your head, curious to see how he was going to save himself from admitting he was jealous. You loved that about Mammon

• “I was uh, wondering if I could meet him” he stammered

• You laugh, “Sure, Mam. How about I invite him to a family dinner some night with everyone”

• He nods, relieved it wouldn’t just be the three of you as he wanted nothing more than your brother (and family) to love him, “That’d be nice”

Leviathan

• He texted you about watching a new episode of an anime that came out, but for the third time that week you said you were hanging out with Devon (the name I’m giving your brother it’s random)

• “Oh, okay” he texted back, tossing his phone to the side as his head fell back against his pillow

• He heard his phone vibrating, glancing at it to see a call from you

• “Yeah?” he asked, tone more negative than he intended

• “I can bring Dev over if you want? He’s into anime too and has been wanting to watch the one we are. I’d like you to meet him, seeing as he’s my brother and all” you say, putting emphasis on the fact that he’s your brother

• “Oh, your brother. Yeah that’d be okay” he agreed, relief washing over him, “You don’t think I’ll be too awkward?”

• “He won’t mind either way, and besides, I love you for who you are” you reminded him, and made a mental note to make him feel extra special that night once your brother left (take that how you will)

• The night goes amazingly, and Levi’s glad that your brother is (almost) as cool as you

Satan

• You walk into the library to read with him, spending quality time together being one of your favorite things to do

• “So, who’s the guy you’re hanging out with now” he spits, crossing his legs and closing his book as he looks directly into your eyes

• “You mean my brother?” you ask, leaning on your hip and crossing your arms as you smirk at him, your heart swelling that Satan was jealous of someone over you

• “Oh, that’s cool” he said, a visible sheet of relief washing over his face

• “Why, were you jealous” you tease him, not about to let this go

• “No, I was just curious” he said, defending himself

• “Sure you weren’t” you chuckle, walking over the remaining few steps to where he was seated and kissing him softly

• “You can meet him if you want” you offer, the idea of Satan meeting your family making you nervous in the best way possible”

• “Maybe, I’m not good with authority figures” he said, truthfully nervous that your family wouldn’t like him because of his demon status

• “They trust me, and they’ve already heard a lot of good things about you” you admit, blushing a bit, “They’ve even asked when they can meet you” you add

• “Fine, I’ll consider it” he says, smiling at you in a way you know means he wants to as well

Asmodeus (16+ themes)

• You noticed he was spending even more time than usual making you ~feel good~, so one night when you were lying in bed together you asked him about it

• “Asmo, do you have anything on your mind?”

• He figures since you’re asking, he’ll just be straight with you

• “I noticed between classes you’ve been walking around with a guy I haven’t seen before”

• You let out a sigh of relief, “Oh, Asmo, he’s my brother!”

• “Oh, cool. I was just curious anyways it’s not like I was jealous” he said

• You laughed lightly, kissing his cheek, “Sure you weren’t, honey” you tease him

• “Whatever” he said, kissing your forehead as he held you close

Beelzebub

• Soft boi loves you so much

• “Hey, MC? Who’s that guy you’ve been getting lunch with” he asks, voice softer than you’d ever heard it before

• “Devon? He’s my brother” you explain, moving a hand on top of Beel’s, smiling at how big his hand was compared to yours, and squeezed it tightly

• “Oh, okay. I was just curious” he said, and you could tell he was embarrassed

• “I love you Beel” you said, smiling more as you leaned over and kissed his cheek, “You can meet him if you want”

• “I’d like that” he responded, smiling softly at you, eyes tracing each feature of your face as he fell more and more in love with you by the second

• You looked into his sparkling eyes and smiled, resting your head in your free hand, glad you found a man as wonderful as Beel

Belphegor

• He’d been giving you a bit of an attitude for a few days, but you didn’t bring it up incase he didn’t want to talk about it

• Until you were tired of his short answers, and you finally snapped, “Belphie, what is with your attitude?!”

• “I don’t know, why don’t you ask your ~other~ boyfriend” he snarled, flopping on his bed in exhaustion

• “What? Is that what this is about?” you ask, walking over to him and sitting gently on the edge of the bed

• “Maybe” he said, turning to look at you

• “He’s my brother, Belph. You have nothing to worry about” you smile, and lay down next to him. You face him and smirk, “I’m not dating my brother” you tease

• He rolls his eyes and laughs, “Thank Diavolo you aren’t, that’d be gross” he joked back, “Sorry I snapped, I should have just asked you” he apologized, and wrapped his arms around your torso


	16. Movie Night w the Demon Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it turned into fluff starting at a movie night lol

You’re sitting down in the HoL theater with the bros. Each of you picked a movie, and your plan was to binge them all in order. Only stopping between them to go to the bathroom or get more snacks. This was your idea, which is honestly the only way all seven brothers would be in the same room together. However, after a few movies, the brothers start falling asleep, until it’s just you and…

Lucifer

• He’s very proud of himself for staying up the latest, despite usually going to bed the earliest

• “I’m proud of you, Lucifer” you tease, elbowing him as you fought off a yawn

• He chuckles, “Oho, someone’s tired” he teased, “Should I carry you to bed?”

• “No! I’m gonna make it, we only have.. three…. movies left…” you trail off, falling asleep mid sentence

• Lucifer admired the way your eyes closed as you tried to stay awake, and smiled softly at the sight

• A few moments later you bolted awake, “I’m up!” you said, and Lucifer slapped a hand over your mouth

• “Shhh, don’t wake up my brothers”

• “Oh? And why’s that” you tease him, “Could it be that the Lucifer likes spending time with me?”

• “Yes, in fact I do” he said matter of factly

• “Well I like spending time with you too” you said, leaning over to kiss his cheek

• But he turned his head towards you at the same time, and your lips collided

• But neither of you moved away, and despite your heart feeling like it was beating out of your chest you kissed him again

• He kissed you back, and before you knew it he was carrying you to his room

Mammon

• “Hah! The rest of them are asleep. Looks like it’s just me and you now, human!” he whispered, clearly very proud of himself for staying awake the longest

• “Should we watch your movie next then? Since no one’s here to stop us” you suggest, hoping to make the rest of Mammon’s night as memorable as possible

• “Hell yeah, it’s so good. You’re gonna love it”

• “Since it’s your favorite I know I will” you say, smiling at him

• A blush crosses his face and he turns back to look at the screen

• That blush only deepens when he feels your hand intertwine with his in his lap

• “Mammon~” you whisper, leaning closer to him

• He turns to look at you, your faces just inches apart, “Y-yeah?” he responded

• You’d never heard him stutter before, and you smiled a bit to yourself before leaning in and lightly connecting your lips

• You felt his shock, but he quickly loosened up and kissed you back

• “I can’t believe I just kissed a human” he teased, only getting another kiss in result

Leviathan

• The two of you were sitting in the front row together, so you didn’t notice everyone else was asleep until there was a jumpscare and you were the only ones to react

• “Should we go back to your room and keep watching? That way we won’t wake them up” you whisper, pausing the movie

• “Probably yeah, good thinking” Levi whispered, and the two of you chatted as you walked back to his room

• You walked in and something came over you. Movies always made you sentimental for some reason, and your feelings for Levi had been getting stronger and stronger recently

• A wave of confidence washed over you, and you walked over to where Levi was standing

• “Levi” you said, standing next to him, and he turned to face you

• You didn’t stop to think, acting completely on instinct as you closed the space between your lips

• You pulled away quickly, looking at the surprised expression on his face. But it only lasted a second before he was grabbing you by the waist and pulling you aginst him

• “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to do that”

Satan

• “Hey” you whispered, “they’re asleep”

• He turned to look around at the rest of his brothers, and laughed quietly at the sight

• “Want to go to your room and hang out?” you asked, hoping more than anything that he’d say yes. Your feelings for the Avatar of Wrath had been growing and you’d do anything to spend time with him

• “Yeah, there’s a book I’ve been meaning to show you. Lets go” he said, grabbing your hand and leading you to his room

• Your heart lept in your chest at the contact, even though holding hands was typical for you and your best friend

• You got back to his room and admired the way his body looked as he reached up and got a book down from a higher shelf

• “Satan” you said, suddenly not able to hold back anymore as you ran over to him, grabbing him gently yet forcefully and connecting your lips

• He dropped the book, and let’s just say you spent the night in his room for the next few nights

Asmodeus

• You were clinging to Asmo in fear, as horror movies weren’t you favorite genre, to say the least

• Every jump scare brought you closer to him, and by the end of the second movie you decided just to sit in his lap and let him hold you

• You rested your head against his chest, and memorized the way his heart was beating

• As the third movie played you would periodically look up at Asmo, admiring his features and the heavenly way he smelled

• One time when you were looking up at him, though, he looked back, your lips centimeters apart

• Red covered your face, and Asmo winked at you before connecting your lips in a quick kiss

• He went right back to watching the movie, and smiled to himself as he glanced down at you and saw how red your face was

Bonus: You fall asleep in his arms, and he carries you back to his room where you wake up the next morning, warm in his arms

Beelzebub

• Beel was a bit hesitant about the whole horror movie thing to begin with, so when the two of you were the only ones left awake you agreed to head to the kitchen and hang out there instead

• You were talking late into the night, and before you knew it it was almost the time Lucifer normally woke up (disgustingly early, change my mind)

• “Maybe we should head to bed, I don’t want to explain to Lucifer what we’re still doing up” you suggested

• “Maybe. If you want you could spend the night in my room” he offered, and you swore your heart stopped at his offer

• “Yeah, I’d like that” you responded, and you don’t know what took over you but the next thing you knew you were grabbing his hand and walking with him to his room

• You fell asleep in his arms, and it was truly the most relaxed and at home you’d felt in your life

Belphegor

• He was asleep most of the night because he was only there because you begged him, so when everyone else fell asleep you used your authority as his best friend and nudged him awake

• “Belphie, everyone else is asleep and I’m bored”

• “Then sleep like the rest of us” he whispered

• “But I want to hang out” you poked him, something you knew would get a reaction from him

• And it did, he sat up properly and looked at you, “If we go to my room and fall asleep together will that tide you over tomorrow, when it isn’t the middle of the night” he asked, secretly happy this came up so he had an excuse to cuddle overnight with you

• You blushed and smiled cheekily, “Yes, yes it will”


	17. Using Your Safe Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sex,,, obviously

Lucifer

• He’d make sure he heard you clearly, but after that would immediately stop

• Would apologize multiple times and make sure you knew he’d never do it (to that extent) again

• Would offer you space for the rest of the night, or to hold you until you fell asleep in his arms, whatever you wanted

• You wake up to breakfast in bed and he showers you in compliments and whatever your love language is

Mammon

• “Huh? Did you say the safe word?”

• You nod, and he slows down before stopping

• Asks what he did wrong, and you discuss it because he never wants to make you uncomfortable again

• Apologizes once after you talk about it, and you can tell he’s genuinely sorry

• Never does it again

Leviathan

• He’s always listening for it, especially when you’re getting more ~risqué~

• So when he thinks he hears you mutter your safe word he immediately stops and asks if he was correct

• When you nod and whisper “yeah” his heart breaks, and he wraps his arms and tail snugly around you the way you like, comforting you and whispering apologies in your ear

• You forgive him, of course, and he asks a lot of questions about exactly what it was and what he should avoid next time to make sure that you’re comfortable

Satan

• Keeps going as he asks if he heard you correctly

• When you repeat yourself but louder he stops everything and gives you space, sitting next to you and running his fingers through your hair as you talk

• He apologizes, and thanks you for trusting him enough to use the safe word in the first place

• You keep going after you talk about it, eventually falling asleep wrapped in his arms

• He knows your love languages and makes sure to show his love for you with them more than usual during the next few days (which you notice, and makes your heart smile)

Asmodeus

• Stops, “That’s our safe word, right?”

• You nod, and he instantly frees you from any restraints you may or may not have had on, and pulls your body against his

• You talk about it as he massages your neck and shoulders, and he promises that it will never happen again

• You do the most involved self love routine tomorrow that you’ve ever done, but you loved it, and thanked Asmo for being so considerate with you

Beelzebub

• He also stops -immediately-, and wraps his arms around you in a hug

• He’s whispering apologies in your ear, and it almost turns into you comforting him

• “I love you so much, Y/N, you have my word it’ll never happen again,” he says, voice steady and eyes filled with genuinity

• “It’s okay Beel, thank you. I love you too, more than anything” you whisper and pull his lips against yours

Belphegor

• Doesn’t hear you at first, so you repeat yourself again louder

• He stops right away, “Are you okay?”

• You shake your head, and he stops everything. He starts blaming himself, saying how he should have known he was going too far, but you stop him

• After reassuring him that it’s okay, and that you forgive him, the two of you fall asleep cuddling closer than ever before


	18. Finding Out MC Plays Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon bros finding out that you play violin !

Lucifer  
• Hears classical music coming from his office and assumes you’re playing a vinyl from his collection (we all know how much this man loves his classical)

• But doesn’t recognize the piece?

• He heads over and cracks open the door, peeking in to find you standing in front of a music stand, playing the violin

• He melts, watching you for a few moments before slipping inside his office

• You don’t notice at first, but you sense his presence and turn around after a bit

• “Oh, Lucifer, I didn’t hear you come in” you blush

• “MC, please, keep playing” he walks to the couch and sits down, crossing his legs, “Your playing is beautiful”

• Listening to you play becomes one of his comfort activities

Mammon  
• Knocked on the door of your room, wanting to see if you’d help him mess with Lucifer

• You were practicing violin, and you kept playing to the end of the movement to open the door

• “Hey Mammon, what’s up?” you open the door for him

• “MC, you play strings?” he asks, intrigued and wondering how much he could sell it for  
• “Yeah, I’ve been playing since I was a kid” you smile, “And don’t even think about selling my violin. I’ll have Lucifer torture you if you do, and you know what he’s capable of” you half-jokingly threaten him

• “Hey! Who said I was thinking that” he tried to defend himself, but you both knew you were right

• You play a bit for him, and he’s amazed by how talented you are. Brags to his brothers about it to the point that he makes you perform for them so you can all experience it

Leviathan  
• He was gaming and you were reading a manga when the urge to practice struck you

• “Do you mind if I go practice? The urge just hit and I want to work on my new solo piece”

• “Practice?”

• “Oh, I play violin. You can come listen if you want” you blush, “I’d love to play for you”

• He blushes, pausing his game (!) for you

• “Yeah, I’d like that”

• He makes you play the OPs to his favorite animes (you love it)

Satan  
• He was listening to soft violin music while reading in his room

• You walk in, immediately recognizing the piece you’d spent so many hours on learning

• “Oh hey, I can play this” you comment, “Anyways, do you want to get dinner tonight?”

• “Wait a minute, we aren’t flying by that. You can play violin?” he stands up and walks to you, very intrigued

• “Yeah” you smile and laugh lightly, “I’ve played since middle school. I spent ~months~ on this piece. I can play it for you if you want, I probably still have it memorized”

• You end up spending the night playing different pieces you knew for him, he loved watching your fingers move across the strings and the way your body swayed with the way you moved the bow with your arm (simp)  
Asmodeus  
• You were having a beauty night, and he let you pick the music

• A classical song came on your playlist, and you went to skip it, since it didn’t match the vibes of the night

• “Wait, MC, you listen to classical?” he asks, looking up from his exfoliant

• “Yeah, I play violin actually. Have for a while”

• “Lucifer will love that” he laughed, “But I do too, of course. You should play for me”

• “Are you sure?” you could see in his eyes that he was genuine, but you thought you’d ask anyways

• The next night he makes you put on a little recital for him in the ballroom. You both wore fancy clothing and had champagne (or the beverage of your choice), and he showered you with compliments on both your looks and your playing

Beelzebub  
• The two of you were at a fancy restaurant, he was there for the food and you were there for the live music

• He didn’t ask why you were so interested in the music but noticed how your eyes lit up when the violinist took the small stage

• “MC, do you play?”

• “Yeah, actually. I’ve played for a few years. My family had me choose an instrument and I chose violin. I’ve always thought it was a beautiful instrument”

• He munched, “You should play for me sometime. I’d love to hear your music” 

• You play for him the next night and Beel discovers he has a new love for classical violin

Belphegor  
• Falls asleep to soft classical music, so when you’re napping and mutter “Oh, I know this piece” he’s !

• “MC, you know this?” he whispers

• “Yeah, I play..” you whisper back, immediately falling asleep

• Once the two of you wake up he asks more about your history with music, small questions, but ones that give you lots of room to elaborate

• You end up playing for him when he has trouble falling asleep, sometimes he tells you he can’t sleep just so you’ll play for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a musician I very much geeked over this heh heh


	19. Getting Dumped >:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil angst for ur reading pleasure :)

Lucifer  
Why you broke up: He put too much time into his work and not enough into your relationship  
• He never thought you’d break up, so when you sat him down and said that you wanted to end things, he didn’t think it was real

• After a brief conversation you left his office, then going to Asmo’s room so you could cry on your best friend’s shoulder

• He tried to pour his grief into work, but every time he tried to he’d just think about how that very same work was the reason he lost you

• Cried to Diavolo

• He’d come up with excuses to come to your classes, eyes fighting the urge to look at you to see if you were okay (which you weren’t)

• Didn’t know what he had until he lost it

Mammon  
Why you broke up: He sold one too many of your valuables from the human world  
• “I can’t do this anymore, Mammon!” you shout, “It’s ~my~ stuff!”

• “MC, I’m sorry, I just needed the money to pay someone back” he apologized, and you could tell he genuinely felt bad. But it didn’t change that this was the second time this week he had sold something of yours

• “Mammon..” you exhaled through your mouth, voice lowering to a reasonable volume, “I can’t. I’m sorry” you hoped your eyes said what you were thinking because you weren’t sure if you could say the words out loud

• His eyes fell, and you could tell he knew what you meant

• You turned and left his room, going back to yours where you collapsed in bed, crying yourself to sleep

• He laid in bed all night, staring at the ceiling. He’d never been this...solemn before...

• Never truly moves on from you

Leviathan  
Why you broke up: Got too overbearing and jealous of your guy friends  
• You’re telling him for what feels like the hundredth time that your lab partner isn’t flirting with you he’s just being nice when you feel something break inside your chest

• “Levi...” you whisper, “I-”

• He yells and cuts you off, “Stop! Just...get out” his voice dropped to a whisper, and you saw a tear fall down his face

• You whisper a small apology and leave his room, knowing what had just happened as well as he did

• The walk back to your room feels like it takes hours, and when Beel sees you on his way back from getting a snack, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen you so upset in your life

• You spend the night with Beel trying to make you feel better, but that doesn't take away from the crying you can hear from Levi’s room throughout the night

Satan  
Why you broke up: He fell back into disgustingly torturing people for fun  
• “Satan, we need to talk” your tone is rigid, and you can tell by the way he looks up from his book that he knows what this is about

• “MC, I’m sorry” he tries to apologize, but you’re tired of his excuses

• You cut off his apology, “Satan, I’m here on exchange, I’m trying to keep a good reputation both here and in the human world. If my parents found out I was dating a murderer they’d kill me, and I could get expelled from school if I bring you around. I love you, but I can’t put my future at risk anymore” you explain to him, your heart breaking as you watched your words break his

• He just nodded and went back to his book, trying to stay strong while you were still there

• You sighed emptily, “I’m sorry, Satan. Truly” you whispered before turning to leave, closing the door gently behind you and pressing your ear to it to see if you could hear Satan’s true reaction to you breaking things off through the door

• And oh, you could. You heard a thud (him throwing his book across the room) followed by a muffled scream (into a pillow), as you heard him break down into messy sobs, your heart feeling like it was being torn into a million pieces

Beelzebub  
Why you broke up: He cared more about his next meal than about you  
• It’s not like it was intentional, he’d never really been in a relationship before

• You’d text him to hang out and he’d say he was busy...almost every time

• So you started just showing up to spend time with him, but he’d spend more time on eating than on engaging in conversation

• So one day you go to him and sit down, “Beel, I really like you, but I don’t think this is working out”

• He stops

• Looks over at you, and slowly nods, mouth pursing. “I understand. I haven’t been very good to you, MC”

• You talk for a bit and agree that you still want to be as good of friends as you can be, and things basically go back to how they were before you dated

• But he can’t help but stay up late at night, pondering how he could have acted differently to keep you

Belphegor  
Why you broke up: Didn’t make time for you, ever  
• You would try to plan date nights, to watch a movie or get dinner somewhere, but he’d always just pull you into bed and nap

• Which was nice, but you needed more from a partner

• So you bring it up, hoping that you can get him to agree to a date night at ~least~ once a week

• And he’s sorry, but you know it’s something about him that he can’t change. He’s the avatar of sloth, what were you expecting

• So you go your separate ways

• You didn’t think he was too broken up about it until Lucifer talked to you, seeing if you knew why he hadn’t left his room in a week

• "That explains it, then”


	20. Artist MC (+Undatables)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An MC who always has paint or some art medium on their skin / clothes

Lucifer  
• At first he was ?? just clean it off ?? or be neater ??

• But once he watched you work one afternoon he understood

• And also realized how cute it was

• The paint and smudges on your arms (and hair? He had no idea how you’d managed to get paint in your hair, but after watching he understood heh) was just as much part of the artwork as the actual piece itself

• The more he sees you with little (or big) paint smudges on your face and arms, the more he loves it

Mammon  
• “MC! Ya got paint on yerself!”

• You explain that you know and that you liked it there. It makes you feel artsy

• He doesn't completely understand, but he’s not about to judge you for it

• Walks into your room to hand out and sees you with green and blue paint all over your arms, and watches you intently (while asking many questions) to see just how you manage to always end up covered in whatever medium you were using

Leviathan  
• He sometimes makes art of his favorite fandoms (except Ruri-chan. Because she belongs to him <3) to sell, so he understands how much of a messy process it can be

• But he switched to drawing on a tablet hundreds of years ago, so he forgets the extent to which you can get dirty

• You stop by one afternoon to watch anime and have a strand of green paint through your hair

• He blushes and giggles a bit at the sight, and compliments you on your new hair

• You laugh with him and make a mental note to shower before bed

Satan  
• He draws sometimes so he’s used to the smudges, but is shocked that you manage to get paint on essentially every surface of your body

• Makes fun of you for it, but you know he secretly thinks it’s cute

• Sometimes you two draw together, and you absolutely take your paintbrush and paint a green stripe down his arm >:)

• At first he’s upset, but he can never stay mad at you for longer than a second, so he wipes it off across your cheek

• Cute paint fight

Asmodeus  
• “That can’t be good for your skin!”

• Whenever you head over and are covered in your art (so every time) he draws you a bath and gives you his most hydrating and moisturizing body wash he has

• Sits beside you (or in the tub with you, whatever you’re comfortable with) and lectures you on how bad acrylic paint is for your skin

• You try to tell him it’s fine and that it’s never affected you before, but he will not hear it

• You appreciate his care for your skin and wellbeing and gladly let him pamper you

Beelzebub  
• Doesn’t notice at first, but one day when he sees you with a large orange mark on your jeans, he notices

• Asks what happened, and you explain that you were painting a piece you’d finally finished sketching and accidentally gotten the paint on your pants

• Asks to watch you draw sometime (he’s interested because you’re interested)

• Likes to pick at the paint on your arms while you’re working, weirdly satisfied by the way it comes off in little flakes

• You notice this and start getting more paint on your arms so that he can pick it off later

Belphegor  
• Notices when he’s falling asleep with his face in your hair and gets a big whiff of paint

• “Uh, MC, there’s paint in your hair”

• “Oh yeah, I know. It’s dried now so it won’t stain anything”

• He doesn’t mind any potential stains, really just misses the smell of your hair as he falls asleep

• You make sure to tie your hair back so his naps are as enjoyable as possible

Diavolo  
• He’s always very neat and orderly, so when you show up in messy ripped jeans and a loose tee-shirt, he’s surprised

• “MC, you’re covered in paint!” he notices, but definitely thinks it’s cute

• “Yeah, I guess I am” you laugh, looking down at yourself, “I just finished a piece and it had a ~ton~ of colors involved”

• He thinks it’s cute and asks you for a piece just for him

• Definitely not to hang in his office, to look at when he misses you  
• Buys you a smock to wear while you paint, but you wear it more as a cardigan (and spray his cologne on it)

Barbatos  
• He likes abstract paintings and even creates them in his (limited) free time

• So when you show up covered in an array of paints, he loves that this is something you can share

• You buy each other sketchbooks and fill them with little drawings/paintings of things that make you think of each other

• It’s very cute and he frames his favorites from you, hanging them around his room to look at

• Brags to his friends (mainly Diavolo) about how talented you are

Simeon  
• Loves art !

• He’s never created it, but he loves the liberal arts, so he loves that you create such beautiful art

• Loves to watch you sketch (specifically the way you could create such intricate drawings from a blank page) and paint (the way you could take three colors and create a masterpiece, blending the colors to create a new rainbow)

• He encourages you to enter your work in competitions, and you end up making quite a name for yourself

• Supportive :’)

Solomon  
• Only experience with art was the few art classes he took in the human world

• Upon finding out that you’re an artist (you insist it’s just a hobby, but he knows that your talent is undeniable)

• Thinks the way you’re always covered in paint and smudges is adorable, and likes to tease you about it

• You want to paint all over his hair since it’s white like your canvases, but you settle for drawing silhouettes of him to design his hair in many ways

• You ~almost~ get him to dye his hair like one of your designs, but he has too many formal events to go to for his work

Luke  
• “MC! I didn’t know you were into painting!”

• You show him some of your work, and his eyes light up like a puppy (I had to hjgdks)  
• “You’re amazing!” he compliments you, and usually doesn’t pay mind to the paint all over your clothes and skin

• You two definitely have a lil paint war as well, and he gets Very competitive about it


	21. Comfort After a Long Day

Lucifer  
• You see him working at his desk yet again at an undemonly hour of the night, and instantly grab his arm and drag him to bed

• He’s exhausted, so he doesn’t fight back

• He takes off his uniform and puts on sweats (a sight only you get to see) and crawls into bed, sleep already coaxing his eyes to close

• You can tell he’s had an unusually bad day, so you whisper little reassurances and compliments in his ear as he falls asleep with you wrapped safely in his arms

Bonus: You whisper things such as “You’re doing so well, Luci”, “You’re the strongest demon I know”, “No one could do the job better than you, you put so much dedication and care into each task Diavolo gives you”, and of course, “I love you, Lucifer”  
Mammon:  
• He’s just been scolded by Lucifer for the nth time and comes into your room looking very dejected

• You’re laying in bed and immediately open your arms for him to lay inside

• Fingers running gently through his hair, you let him vent to you about how tired he is of constantly getting yelled at by his brothers, and explain how he can’t help that he’s the avatar of greed

• Once he’s done he exhales deeply into your chest, and you gently kiss the top of his head

• You reassure him that his brothers mean well and that no matter what you’ll always be there for him

Leviathan  
• He just failed a test and his teacher held him after class for it, lecturing him about regularly attending class and forming good study habits

• You’re waiting for him in his room, reading a manga on his bed when he comes in and flops down beside you

• “Hun, what’s wrong,” you ask, putting down your manga and ruffling his hair lightly

• He explains what happened, and you cup his cheek with your hand

• “You’ll be okay, you can study and get your grade back up for the next test” you say, but can see there’s still sadness in his eyes, “What if we make a schedule or something, so you go to all your classes but also have time to do the things you love”

• He hesitantly nods, and your organizational side takes over

• You make him a few different schedules, and by the end of the night you’ve come up with one that he thinks he can definitely give a shot

• You spend the night with him, cuddling and whispering little compliments about how smart he is

Satan  
• Doesn’t have bad days often, but when he does, they’re ~bad~

• You see him leaning over a textbook in the library at the HoL, and walk in to sit next to him

• “MC, not now. I’m not in a good mood”

• “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Satan. Talk to me” you make your voice as gentle as you can

• He rolls his eyes and groans, unloading the load of stress that he’d been dealing with all day

• You lead him to the couch and lay down together, massaging his shoulders gently

• He rants, and when he’s done you can tell he’s exhausted

• You have him nap in your arms, and you massage his scalp gently as he falls asleep in your arms

Asmodeus  
• He woke up late for school, and the rest of his day went downhill from there :(

• By the time classes were over he was overwhelmed and in desperate need of a bath, so of course he calls his favorite human to be with him

• You knew something was up when you didn’t get half as many texts as usual from him during the day, and you were already on your way to his room when he called you

• You drew him a bath and put his favorite soaps in the warm water, playing his favorite music and lighting his favorite candle

• He unpacks his day to you, and you can tell he needed this bath more than you realized

• You reassure him that tomorrow will be better, and the two of you spend the rest of the day together hanging out and doing his favorite activities

Beelzebub  
• Hell’s Kitchen was out of his favorite food when he went there for lunch, and he immediately went to your room to sulk

• You wrapped him in a hug until and traced light patterns on his chest until he fell asleep, when you snuck to the kitchen

• You made him an array of his favorite human world food, arranging it on the table before heading back to your room to wake him up

• He loves it ! He wraps you in a big hug and thanks you what feels like a hundred times for making him food, and you eat it together, chatting about anything until he felt better

Belphegor  
• Lucifer had assigned him so many tasks for student council that he hadn’t had time to nap that day, and when he went to nap instead of having dinner you could Feel how exhausted he was

• You follow him to his room, the two of you crawling under the covers of his bed together

• He curses his oldest brother under his breath, and you tell him how proud you are that he got everything done, and how now he can rest for as long as he wants

• Which he does, falling asleep shortly after until late the next afternoon

Bonus: You talk to Lucifer about going easier on Belphie, and since you’re Lucifer’s soft spot he agrees


End file.
